


You Are Cordially Invited

by Whosdaboss4



Series: Smut Practice [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne is a bit more confident, Brienne is a dance teacher, Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I’m kicking the tires on this smut thing, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Out of Character, Red Keep is a luxury hotel FYI, Smut, Wedding, barely edited, not beta’d, porn with a bit of plot, smut practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosdaboss4/pseuds/Whosdaboss4
Summary: So, I’ve decided to try to improve my smut writing skills.  As a a matter of fact, this fact will be the first in a collection called Smut Practice.  Some I hope to be mostly sexy times and some (like this one) have some preamble to get to the sexy times.  Most will be in a modern universe.  Also in this fic, I wanted Brienne to have one surviving sister; hence, Arianne Tarth.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Smut Practice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855708
Comments: 63
Kudos: 101





	1. The House Party

**Author's Note:**

> House parties are celebrations for betrothed couples and their combined families which are thrown 2-3 days before the wedding day. It originated after the War of the Two Queens, where at the end of decades of war, many noble houses were wiped out. Also, the house party was an event where single young lords and ladies could meet and potentially make alliances via marriage. In modern times, the younger members of wedding party retreat to a nightclub where they can let their hair down. 
> 
> Lord’s Night is like a bachelor party. The Maidenvault is like a bachelorette party.
> 
> The inspiration for the dance Brienne does is the Kisomba:  
> https://youtu.be/OKrW2VOd5e0

She sashayed toward the club making her long, pin-straight, white-blonde hair sway sensuously. She was wearing her favorite mini leather skirt paired with a fitted cropped top. Her long legs were hidden by black, thigh-high stilettoed boots making her already impressive stature even more so and her curvy frame more pronounced. 

Once she reached the doorman, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and asked with her rich voice, “Hi, I’m here for the Stark/Lannister party.”

The doorman was a couple of inches shorter. Of course, most men were. He looked her up and down in awe and a little lust. 

“Yes, come on in Miss…” he said asking for her name.

“Tarth, Miss Tarth,” she replied with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled at her. “Of course, they are in the VIP section. I could show you…”

“I’m sure I can find it, but thank you anyway”, she quickly cut him off. Then she stepped around him and headed into the nightclub. She heard the doorman mutter _Damn!_ and glanced back to catch the doorman staring at her ass.

“You know it’s rude to ogle your patrons” she said over her shoulder as she pursed her full lips into a smirk. She playfully rolled steel blue colored eyes and continued on.

*******************

She heard her, before she saw her...her loud, exuberant laughter. 

“Sissy!” Arianne Tarth shouted with outstretched arms.

Her big sister, Brienne turned and beamed immediately. Then she stood and almost ran to her. “Ari, sweetling! You made it!”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss San-si-pant’s House party…” Arianne beamed back as her sister enveloped her in a crushing hug. 

The bride herself was rushing over and then hugged Arianne from behind. The three tall women began to draw attention, but they didn’t care. 

“Ari, look at you. Essos treated you well?” Sansa Stark (soon-to-be Lannister) said moved to Arianne’s front. Both Sansa and Brienne looked over her like two mother hens.

“I’m great. Yi Ti was awesome. It was the most amazing experience…” Arianne said.

“You look a little thin. Have you been eating enough?” Brienne interrupted.

“Sis, I’m as fit as a fiddle. And yes, I have…” Arianne said happily at her sister’s mothering. 

“How did you get here? You should have texted me. I would have picked you up”, Brienne interrupted again. 

“Sissy, I’m good. I’m sure the traffic already was shit when you got here. I got a rideshare.” Arianne said. 

“So when the does the spread come out?” Sansa asked excitedly while shimmying her shoulders.

“In two months. It’s so exciting. I have some pics on my phone….” Ari said. 

“I am so proud of you, Ari. My baby sister on the cover of The Reach”, Brienne said with a smiled. 

Ari lifted up one finger and said proudly, “The first plus sized model on the cover of The Reach. Thank you very much!” 

Sansa giggled and then spun Arianne around. “Let’s get a look at Miss Covergirl…Honey, those boots are FIRE...”

“They are really cute…” Brienne agreed.

“Good, because I got you a pair just like them….” Arianne grinned at her sister.

“Oh no, Ari. You know that’s not me…” Brienne said as she shook her head. 

Arianne looked her sister up and down. Brienne was slimmer than her, but taller by a couple of inches. Her big sister was dressed in black skinny jeans with a sheer midnight blue top. Even her bra underneath was semi-sheer. On her feet were her standard flat shoes. 

Arianne leaned into both women and whispered, “Sissy, I can see your nipples…” 

Brienne’s eyes bugged and then she looked at Sansa. “See, I told you this was too revealing…”

“Just kidding, sis”, Arianne teased. While Brienne looked down at her breasts, Arianne looked at Sansa and mouthed _Not kidding. She looks AWESOME._ Sansa winked back at her.

“Here she is, my star sister,” a voice bellowed.

All three ladies turned to see Arya Stark-Baratheon looking at them with her crooked smile.

Arianne clapped her hands and rushed to Arya. She picked up the diminutive woman and swung her around once.

“Here she is, my wolf sister”, Arianne replied as she lowered Arya to the floor.

The ladies hugged and stood back from each other grinning. And then the shit talking started.

“So Gendry let you out of your cage?” Ari asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, so I could be here to greet you. Must be nice to finally get out of prison after all these years”, Arya smirked back.

Brienne and Sansa stood back and watched their younger sisters mercilessly; yet lovingly tease each other.

*******************

“I’m going to the ladies’ room. Come with?” Sansa asked the group. 

Brienne nodded. She, Sansa, Arya and Ari tipsily made their way to the ladies lounge. The sudden bright lights of the corridor made all of them squint. Through her re-adjusting sight, Brienne saw the most handsome man she had ever seen. Tall as she. Broad shoulders. Narrow waist. Long legs with thighs that belonged on a statue of the Warrior. Green eyes that glinted cat-like at the four women. He was dressed neatly in dark blue jeans and a black button down shirt. He looked them over quickly with a grin. 

Sansa and Arya immediately brightened and Sansa spoke to the vision of manliness. Brienne and Ari just stared.

“Jaime! I’m so glad you made it”, Sansa said and wrapped her slim arms around his shoulders. “What happened to your hair?” His golden hair was in a buzz cut.

Jaime chuckled, “Hello, goodsister. It’s humid where I’m stationed. I was tired of looking like a poodle.”

Arya fitted herself at the god-named Jaime’s side and hugged him too.

“Hey, Jaime”, Arya said almost shyly. That perked Ari up and she looked at Brienne with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey, Little Wolf. And who are these lovely ladies? You must be sisters” Jaime said while appraising Brienne and Ari.

Sansa nodded and gestured to the Tarth sisters. “This is Arianne Tarth. And this is Brienne Tarth, my maid of honor. ”

Ari immediately offered her right hand. Jaime took it with a warm smile. “Arianne? That’s a beautiful name.” 

Then he turned to Brienne and his voice drops an octave. “Well met, my Lady. Looks like we have been paired up. I’m Tyrion’s brother and his best man” Jaime said with a smile that made Brienne momentarily speechless. 

“Um, I… so we have. Great to finally meet you,” Brienne stammered and felt her face turn hot. Jaime obviously noticed her blush and made a humming sound.

Jaime said, “I hope you aren’t leaving. The night is still young.”

Sansa answered while side-eying Brienne, “Oh no, just a quick break. Tyrion will be so happy you’re here. Be right back.”

Jaime nodded and turn to enter the club. The ladies turned to go to the ladies’ room. Brienne was in the back of the group and she turned her head check out the god-named Jaime from the back. 

_Great ass!_ she thought. And no sooner that that thought crossed her mind, Jaime turned his head. Their eyes met and Jaime winked at her. Brienne turned back around quickly.

*******************

“Damn it, he just gets better looking,” Arya said as soon as the bathroom door shut. “What is he...like 44 or 45?” 

“Yeah, he’s 7 years older than Ty” Sansa answered with a chortle. “You still have a crush on Jaime, little sister? 

“Shit, I just met him and already I have a crush on him”, Ari interjected. “What do you think, Sissy?”

“Think about what?” Brienne answered nonchalantly while looking in the mirror 

“If I weren’t married…” Arya mused playfully. 

“If you weren’t married what, Child Bride?” Ari questioned with a smirk. “You know you’d never leave Gendry. Not even in jest.” Arya had always said she never had wanted to get married. Then she met Gendry Baratheon when he came North to go attend the boarding school the Stark children attended. The youngsters fell for each other hard and fast. Arya got pregnant at 17. They married after high school at 18. The young couple had two more children and started a gym/martial arts studio named Nym’s Gym. At 26, Arya was the youngest of their group and the only one that was married with children. 

“Yeah, I love that lunk. But....I’ve never been with anyone else. I’m just married horny…” Arya said. 

“What on earth is that, Arya?” Brienne asked. 

“It’s when you’ve been with the same partner for YEARS…” Arya answered. 

“You’ve only been married 8 years…” Sansa said, scrunching up her beautiful face.

“Yeah, but we’ve been fucking for 11 years,” Arya loved to shock her older, more conservative sister. “Gendry and I are going to be one of those older couples who join swinger’s clubs…”

“Arya…” Sansa gasped.

Ari twisted her full lips in disbelief. “Bullshit. The first time some chick looks at Gendry the Stag, you will be ready to put her in a choke hold.”

“Exactly,” Brienne agreed with a smile at Arya. 

“So...what about our Jaime?” Sansa looked at Brienne in the mirror with a playful expression.

Brienne feigned disinterest with a raised brow. “What about him?”

When Ari’s grayish-blue eyes took on a wild look, Brienne knew she was in trouble. Faking a deep, masculine voice Ari said, “Well met, my lady. I can see your rosy nipples through your top, so let’s go get paired....” Brienne looked at her bosom in the mirror with a frown.

“He didn’t look at my chest, did he?” Brienne asked with horror.

“It was quick, but he looked,” Sansa answered with barely concealed glee.

Ari just giggled. Arya smirked and said to Brienne, “Yeah, yeah...go on and just take my dream man…”

“Fuck all three of you…” Brienne said with a huff of mirth. 

“Sissy,” Ari interrupted seriously, “he seems interested, so go for it.”

*******************

“Cheers!” the group shouted before they downed their 5th round of shots.

Ari noticed her sister had loosened up. Then she noticed the music was familiar.

“Sissy, who’s the DJ?” Ari asked.

“Blood Stallion. He’s great, right? He’s Sansa and Arya’s cousin, Brynn”, Brienne replied. 

“Oh, because I swear it sounds like music they used to play at Horselords…” Ari mused. 

“What you know about Horselords?” Drogo slurred slightly while leaning over the table. Daenerys, her Dothraki husband and his quiet brother showed up shortly after Jaime arrived. Daenerys used to date the Stark sister’s cousin, Jon. Even though the relationship ended, the Stark girls stayed friends with Daenerys. Jon and his partner, Ygritte couldn’t make it to the festivities, but would be at the wedding.

Brienne lifted her chin and smirked. “We’re from Tarth…”

“You couldn’t have been old enough to get in…” Drogo said with a raised eyebrow.

Brienne and Arianne broke out into laughter. “We used to sneak in...I was 16 and Ari was 12 when we first started going…”

Drogo's eyes widened. Then he and Daenerys exclaimed at the same time,“Twelve!”

Ari gave an identical smirk like her sister. “We were tall girls…”

“And positively feral….” Brienne added chuckling. “Those were some fun summers.”

Jaime watched Brienne with curiosity. She began to talk more as the night wore on. But she wouldn’t look at him. She would only sneak glances at him. She wasn’t pretty, he noted. But she had a presence that was so attractive. It was the way she carried herself. Tall, straight and classy. When she smiled though, like she was now, her whole face lit up. And those blue, blue, super blue eyes of hers glittered like multi-faceted sapphires. He was transfixed.

“So...is anyone going to tell us mainland Westerosi what the Seven is a ‘Horselords’? Tyrion asked while pouring the table another round. Then he leaned back in his chair while Sansa put her head back on his shoulder.

“The best Dothraki nightclub outside of Essos...well, it closed years ago…” Brienne said wistfully. 

“Then that makes sense...about the music…” Sansa interrupted. “Brynn’s mom, Aunt Jassi, is Dothraki...but he got the red Tully hair, so...Blood Stallion.”

“Oh, I get it,” Ari said. 

“So more about this nightclub you all snuck in as minors…” Jaime asked while willing Brienne to look at him.

“It was awesome! The best Essosi house music. Owned by this fabulous Dothraki Drag Performer...what was her name, Sissy?” Ari wondered.

“Madam Khaleesi…” Drogo answered. “She’s my distant cousin…”

“No way,” Brienne and Ari said at the same time.

“Yep, I’ve been to Horselords a few times and I wasn’t always legal either,” Drogo said while smirking at Jaime. Then he looked back at the Tarth sisters. “You guys from Morne?”

“No, Evenfall”, Brienne replied.

“So you two would schlepp clear across the island...at night...then sneak into Horselords when you were barely into your teens?” Drogo asked with a grin. “And not in your teens?”

“I said we were feral”, Brienne replied and then laughed.

“And Brienne just had to dance…” Arianne said while looking at her sister.

“You dance, Brienne?” Jaime asked. She turned to him shyly and nodded. “I teach at King’s Landing School of the Arts.”

Arya sat up and looked at Jaime, “She’s not just a teacher. She’s the best dancer I’ve ever seen.”

Jaime looked at Brienne and she was looking back at him defiantly with her chin high. Jaime thought, _she thinks I doubt she’s a dancer. Look at her toned legs, that perfect ass_.

“Dance for us, Sissy?” Ari asked with a pout.

“In the middle of a nightclub…” Brienne whispered to her sister.

“Do you know how to Dothrak Swing?” Drogo asked excitedly.

“I do”, Brienne answered.

Drogo smiled. “I was never good at it. But Zoratto is….” he gestured to his younger brother. Zoratto hadn’t spoken much, but he watched everyone closely as they talked. He was tall and strapping like his elder brother. Where Drogo had a swarthy complexion and almost black, deep-set eyes. Zoratto’s coloring was closer to a warm café au lait. His inquisitive eyes were the color of milk chocolate with hazel flecks. They both had handsome, square-jawed, chiseled faces. Both had black, curly hair. Zoratto wore his long; flowing down to his shoulders. 

When he opened his mouth, everyone stopped and looked at him. Everyone except Daenerys and Drogo. His voice was deep, rich and warm.

He looked at Brienne and smiled, showing his straight, white teeth. “I’m game, if you are. But we need the right music.” He stood and rounded the table to stand next to Brienne. He looked down at her shoes and clicked his tongue. “You don’t have on heels…”

Jaime asked with a slight edge, “Why would she need high heels?”

Zoratto looked at Jaime as if he were a senile fool, yet his good sister Daenerys answered. “It helps to transfer weight onto the ball of the foot, so she can be spun easily...” 

Everyone turned to Daenerys at her clinical answer. “I’ve been to lots of wedding receptions in the Great Grass Sea. I was curious myself, so I researched...”, she offered.

Drogo smiled at his wife. “You’re so smart, babe.” They kissed passionately.

Zoratto playfully rolled his eyes. He looked at Brienne, but spoke to the group. “They also help the woman’s hips give just the right amount of sway. But I bet you can manage just fine in your flats.”

Jaime's jaw clenched as he gave the young man a cutting grin. Tyrion cleared his throat as he gave Jaime a warning glance.

Sansa stood and motioned Arya to join her. “Let’s see if Brynn has some appropriate music.” 

********************

“Okay I just got an interesting request. And I can’t refuse my beautiful cousins. Speaking of which, I need to send out another congrats to my cousin Sansa and her betrothed Tyrion. Seven blessings on your upcoming union. I love you both. So, if you know how to Dothrak Swing, find your partner and get on the dance floor...Damn, we about to go old school...” Blood Stallion aka Brynn Tully announced to chuckles from the partygoers. 

The upbeat, yet sensual music started. Zoratto held out his large hand to Brienne. And at that, Brienne transformed. She stood tall and grabbed his hand and they walked a few feet away from their party. They embraced and started dancing.

Jaime was awed and envious at how well Zoratto led Brienne in the dance. How he held her so close. His meaty right hand was pressed into the small of her toned back; while the tip of his little finger hovered dangerously near the cleft of her round, tight bum. The movements were very suggestive and they moved together as if they were a loving couple. Jaime watched as Brienne moved her hips in small circles they glided together. Jaime felt his jeans tighten. 

Zoratto moved well. He spun Brienne in ways that presented her as his prize to the onlookers. But Brienne was the star. She moved effortlessly.

“Gods, that is fucking hot…” Arya’s voice trailed off. “If Gendry danced like that, we’d have a lot more kids.”

Sansa just stared with her mouth open. 

Tyrion almost growled. “So this is how people dance at Dothraki wedding receptions?” he asked while turning to Drogo and Daenerys. 

“Yeah, among other dances. It gets interesting when your good uncle asks you to dance it,” Daenerys shuddered.

“But that’s the thing...Westerosi immediately think it’s only about fucking. And it is about that, but it’s more about the celebration of love, beauty, joy and hopes for lots of foals,” Drogo explains with a wink. “And I agree, Uncle Qorro was being a creep, babe,” he said to Daenerys. 

Ari said, almost to herself, “She’s so free when she dances…”

Jaime caught what Ari said. “Did she ever dance professionally?” he asked.

“She could have. But...there were complications…” Ari responded in a somber tone.

Jaime opened his mouth to inquire further, but Sansa put her hand on Jaime’s elbow while shaking her head effectively silencing him.

********************

Zoratto and Brienne kept dancing together after Blood Stallion returned to his regular set. The others got up from the table and started dancing too. Jaime was sitting alone. 

Tyrion swaggered back to the table and saw his brother sitting alone dejectedly. 

“Brother, go and dance…” Tyrion sighed. Sometimes, he felt like the older brother.

“I can’t dance like...Zor...Zorro...whatever his name is”, Jaime said. He nearly pouted.

“Don’t be an arse, Jaime. His name is Zoratto”, Tyrion huffed. “I’ve never known you to be craven. General Jaime Lannister….afraid to dance with a girl…”

“Not afraid. More like... out of my depth. She’s so much younger than me…” Jaime exhaled.

“Only 13 years…” Tyrion interrupted.

“Look at her move. I can’t keep up with her…” Jaime sighed.

“What….do you think she dances like she fucks…” Tyrion huffed again.

“Now who’s being an arse?” Jaime asked with a smirk. Then he sighed again. “She won’t even look in my direction…”

Tyrion shook his head. “You handsome fool…”. Jaime looked at his brother affronted. Tyrion turned his whole body toward Jaime. “I’ve known Brienne for a while now. And like me, she’s had to evolve into being comfortable with herself. In the meantime, she’s had to suffer handsome fools,” Tyrion chuckled darkly. “And not so handsome fools who thought they could insult and mistreat her for shits and giggles. So she sees you and you instantly give her attention…”

“But…” Jaime tried to interrupt.

“I know. You mean no harm. But she’s learned to not trust it. The attention…” Tyrion said.

“But she trusted Zoratto instantly”, Jaime argued.

“You’ve lived in Essos for years. You know it’s a more diverse continent Westeros, so the concept of feminine beauty is as diverse. So I assume she feels more confident that Essosi men will accept her as she is... well, that’s my guess…” Tyrion mused.

“So what can I do to get her to look at me, talk to me, let alone trust me?” Jaime asked in exasperation.

“Get Brynn to slow the music down…” Tyrion said. “Then show her the photo.”

“Ah, yes…see, that’s why I keep you around little brother. But what if Blood Stallion doesn’t think I’m as beautiful as Sansa and Arya…” Jaime smirked.

“Then he’s definitely more Tully, than Dothraki..” Tyrion quipped

******************

In the end, Blood Stallion was a romantic. So he gladly agreed to slow the tempo of his set so Jaime could successfully woo Brienne. 

Jaime watched Brienne from the edges of the dance floor. It was crowded now. Amongst the grinding bodies, he noticed Zoratto was now dancing with a beautiful Sothoryosi woman with coal black skin. Brienne was dancing with her sister. They were both shaking with braying laughter. He didn’t want to interrupt the sisters’ moment and turned to sit back down. His eyes met Tyrion’s tilted head and stare. 

He turned back and approached the sisters. Ari saw him first and gave her sister a smirk. Then she pat Brienne on the arm and started walking away. 

Brienne didn’t turn around, but she stopped dancing. Jaime got close behind, leaned into ear and drawled, “don’t stop on my account. You’re a great dancer…”

Brienne turned around and looked at him with narrowed eyes. She was an inch or so taller than him. “Thank you”, her tone was clipped. 

“Would you dance with me? I’ll admit, I have two left feet; but I have enough rhythm to get through it”, Jaime purred. He didn’t intend for his voice to become so sensual, but something about her flushed skin, her forehead covered in a light shine of sweat and her light, fresh scent ...he couldn’t help himself.

“Okay…” she responded with a raised eyebrow. She started moving somewhat stiffly. Jaime put his arms around Brienne’s waist and pulled her flush to his body. Brienne gasped as her hands landed flat on Jaime’s muscular chest.

“What are you doing?” Brienne exclaimed.

“Dancing…like you did with Zoratto…” Jaime answered.

“Are you drunk...I will not be embarrassed…” Brienne said with quiet anger.

“Yeah, I’m a little drunk. We've all been drinking… I’m not trying to embarrass you… I don’t understand. I’m just trying to get to know you… “Jamie explained.

“Yeah, right. I know men like you and they don’t want to get to know women like me”, Brienne bit out.

“You don’t know any men like me... You don’t know me at all. But yet you’re judging me while asking not to be judged…” Jaime bit back.

They were still in an embrace, albeit an awkward one. Despite the tension, Jaime noted how well their bodies fit together. And tension wasn’t all together uncomfortable or negative. Jaime felt an electric current pass between them. He knew the timing wasn’t right, but he gave Brienne a slow once over. Once his eyes reached her face again, he noticed she was biting her plump bottom lip. Her large eyes were slightly dilated. He worked his jaw at sight and felt blood rush to his groin. At the moment, Jaime thought, _I’ve got to have this woman. No matter what it takes._

He removed one hand from Brienne’s hip and reached into his back pocket for his phone. As he did, he thought he heard a slight whimper of disappointment from her. He searched through his photos, then showed her his phone with a smile. It was a year old photo of she, Sansa and Tyrion at the beach on the Blackwater. Brienne blushed as she had on a bikini Sansa convinced her to wear. Tyrion mugged for the camera and was standing between she and Sansa with his arms around them both.<

Brienne gave an embarrassed snort,and said while blushing deliciously, “Tyrion looks like our pimp.” Then she said in a carnival barker voice, “Girls...Westerosi girls for sale…”. Then she gave him a curious glance. “Why do you have this photo?” 

Jaime just chuckled. Then he said seriously, “When Tyrion first texted it to me, I thought ‘what a fun day’. Then I was like ‘wow! who is that tall, sexy blonde?’ Then I hoped whoever took the picture wasn’t her significant other. Tyrion quickly told me you were single. I wanted to get your number then, but Tyrion thought it might come off a little creepy if I just called you out of the blue. He suggested we go on a double date during Sevenmas when I’d be home, but then you went to Tarth...so I missed meeting you then. And here we are…” 

Brienne blushed again. “But you acted like you’ve never even seen me…” 

“Again, I didn’t want to come off like a creep… ‘Hi, I’m Jaime. I’ve kept a photo with you in it for over a year and I’ve been waiting to meet you’”, Jaime said. 

“Fair point...one question...since we are disclosing information...” Brienne said tentatively. 

“Anything…”Jaime offered. 

“You’re...you’re a very handsome man. You must have opportunities...” Brienne stammered. 

Jaime’s eyes softened. “I didn’t want to marry because I’ve traveled a lot during my military career. I’ve seen the strains it can cause on marriages and families - especially children going from place to place without setting down roots...and thanks for the compliment.” 

“Oh,” Brienne said dejectedly. 

“But, I am retiring at the end of the year. Full pension and benefits. I’ll be doing some consulting, but I’ll be free to set down roots…wherever I want”, Jaime looked at Brienne hopefully. 

She instantly brightened. “Oh.” 

“So...let’s dance. Before these people around us look to push us off the floor…” Jaime drawled. He pulled her close again. 

Brienne grinned and put her arms around his shoulders. 

******************** 

When the next song started, Jamie gasped ever so softly. Brienne pulled back to look at him and he was smiling at her. 

“This kid really knows his stuff…” as he nodded toward the DJ booth. “This is a great song...by one of the greats… Bob Marley and the Wailers...from the Summer Isles?” 

Brienne shook her head as she tried to catch the tune. Jaime gently put her head on his shoulder and as they danced (a little off-beat), he sang (a little off-key) the lyrics in her ear. 

“I wanna love you and treat you right  
I wanna love you every day and every night  
We'll be together with a roof right over our heads  
We'll share the shelter of my single bed  
We'll share the same room and God provides the bread.  
Is this love - is this love - is this love  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
Is this love - is this love - is this love  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
I wanna know - wanna know - wanna know now!  
I got to know - got to know - got to know now!  
I’m - I'm willing and able,  
So I throw my cards on your table!  
I wanna love you - I wanna love and treat - love and treat you right  
I wanna love you every day and every night.” 

Brienne faced Jaime, looked into his eyes and noticed he glanced at her lips. 

She leaned in closer and whispered ,“I remember it now…” Jaime closed the tiny distance and fit his mouth to hers. It was a quick kiss, but it ignited caches of wildfire inside of them both. 

****************** 

The music changed, the rhythm sped up and Jaime tried to escape. He truly wasn’t a good dancer. Also, he was very aroused. He didn’t want Brienne to think he was some green boy close to a woman for the first time. 

“I think I’ll sit this one out…” Jaime said and began to move away from her. 

Brienne gently grabbed his wrist and tugged him back to her. She turned her back to him and pulled his arms around her waist. 

“I teach dance for a living. Just go with the flow…” she said as she began to move. Jaime contemplated insisting he needed to visit the loo. But the cheeky side of him won out and pulled her back to his front. His erection was pressed firmly against her backside. He heard her gasp. 

She quickly turned her head and he could tell in the flashing strobe lights, her pupils were blown. Then she bit her bottom lip. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“So...go with the flow?” he asked and gyrated his hips a tiny bit. He heard her moan. Thank the Gods, the music was loud and pulsing. Thank the Gods, the dance floor was bursting to capacity so no one could see him move his hands down to grab each of her thighs to pull her even tighter against him. He ground himself against her again. 

Jaime felt the desire wafting off of Brienne's warm body. 

“Jaime, I…” Brienne started breathlessly. “We...we should go…” 

“Yes…” he nodded. “Unless you want me to….”,he said as his left hand brushed near her mound, “on this dance floor.” 

Brienne whimpered and grabbed his hand. She looked at him, licked her lips and said in a sultry voice, “Let’s go.” 

******************* 

Ari leaned back in her seat and looked as Arya showed her updated photos of her children. She felt her phone vibrate in her hand. 

SISSY: Hey. Sorry. running to store for wine. Jaime wants arbor red 4 lords nite. Ride to the Keep with sans or Arya. Will see you there later. Love u sis. 

Ari guffawed as she read the text aloud to Arya. Then Arya laughed. Sansa looked over at her sister. 

“Brienne is taking Jaime to the liquor store”, Arya explained to Sansa. Sansa giggled, then gave Tyrion a high five. 

“What was that for, love?” Tyrion asked. 

“Brienne took your brother to the liquor store for arbor red”, Sansa answered while air quoted the word “store”. 

“And?” Tyrion asked, confused. 

“Did you see how they were dancing?” Arya asked Tyrion while fanning her face. 

Tyrion’s eyebrows furrowed as he nodded. 

“Brienne dated our family friend Theon during her senior year. During our family game nights, Brienne and Theon would almost always need to run to the store. They would be gone for an hour, but would come back mostly empty handed… “ Sansa explained with a giggle. 

“...and looking very sated…” Ari smirked. “They would be extra cuddled up. I didn’t completely understand at the time, but looking back Theon was the one who looked well-fucked...eyes hooded, drifting off to sleep.” Ari chuckled and looked at Tyrion. “Your brother isn’t the youngest man...hope he’s got a strong heart….” Ari roared in laughter as Sansa and Arya joined in. “You will never repeat this to Brienne under pain of death…” Ari said to Tyrion. 

Tyrion grinned and replied to Ari, “I really like you, Arianne Tarth.” 

Then he looked at Sansa. “I think we did it, love.” 

She kissed her fiancé on his lips. “I told you they’d hit it off. Listen to me boy, and you’ll get somewhere in life...” she teased. 

Tyrion halted Sansa’s words with a searing kiss. 

Ari smiled at the couple, then replied to her sister’s text. 

THATB!TCH: I will ride with Arya. Have fun and be careful, sister. See you TOMORROW. I love you too. 


	2. The Best Man and The Maid of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut...here goes nothing. LOL!

Jaime moved inside Brienne’s flat. As he did so, his arm brushed Brienne’s. She closed and locked the door behind her. She turned to him with her eyes closed. Jaime took a second to look around her apartment. From what he could see; it was well appointed. 

“Are you okay? Do you still want this?” Jaime asked in a husky voice.

Brienne’s eyes opened slowly. She pushed off the door and stepped directly into Jaime’s space. “Sometimes, when one sobers up things seem off or different…”

“Do you want this? We can slow down…” Jaime tried to not sound disappointed.

Brienne shook her head. “I was speaking hypothetically. I’m afraid this feels too right. I’ve always been cautious. But right now, I don’t want to be cautious or careful…” 

“What do you want?” Jaime said, gravelly.

“I want you…The rest we’ll worry about tomorrow.” Brienne said airily.

Jaime pulled Brienne to him roughly and slanted his mouth against her plush lips.  
Her lips were so soft and warm. He could lose himself just from kissing her. He sucked on her bottom lip as her tongue darted out to gain entry to deepen the kiss. He gladly opened his mouth and let her tongue slip inside. She tasted of the liqueur they’d drunk earlier and smelt faintly of lavender. 

Jaime pulled at the tie that held her platinum blonde hair in low bun she had worn. Her straight hair fell to her shoulder blades and hung to her collarbones in front. Jaime ran his fingers through her tresses to push it out of the way. 

Brienne backed away with a gasp. “Bedroom?”

“Yes. Lead the way”, Jaime answered quickly.

She took his hand and surprisingly, to led him up a flight of stairs. He stared at her swaying round bum as she walked ahead of him. He felt his cock stiffen. He wanted to lick the cleft of her ass through her jeans right then and there. 

At the top for the stairs was a large open room. On the left side, was obviously a large bedroom suite. On the right side of the bed, was a door. On the other side of the room, the whole wall was a mirror. And attached to the mirror about 4 feet from the floor, was a barre. 

“The loo is through that door”, Brienne said as she pointed at the door near the bed. 

“You teach here?” Jaime asked while pointing at the mirror.

“No...no, but I create...choreograph dances here,” she said as she walked to the mirror. “It’s where I get my basic ideas or inspiration. That’s why I have it near my bed. I get inspired by dreams…” 

Jaime followed her to the mirror. There was a large window with open blinds that was perpendicular to both the bed and her dance space. A street light cast parallel shadows across the hardwood floor in the otherwise dark room. As Jaime approached Brienne, he stepped intermittently into and out of shadows making his gait look almost predatory. As she held her breath, Brienne watched him approach in the mirror.

He stopped behind her and looked into her eyes in the reflection. Then he leaned in and begin sucking on her pulse point. Brienne moaned indecently as she reached behind her to grasp his ass. Jaime then grabbed her breasts, massaged them. Her nipples were stiff through the thin material of her sheer top. Jaime felt Brienne’s breath stutter as he rolled her nipples with the pads of his fingers and then pinched them. 

“Do you like that?” he whispered in her ear.

She moaned. “Yes…” 

He buttoned her shirt and slid it off her shoulders and arms. The lightweight fabric pooled at her feet. Her bra was almost transparent. He could see her hardened nipples through the dark blue cups. He unhooked her bra and pushed the straps from her shoulders. Brienne let the bra fall to the floor. She covered her breasts with her long, slender hands. 

Jaime spun Brienne around. “No, don’t cover yourself. Let me see you...Please.”

He led her backwards to the bed with his hands at her waist and sat on the edge of it. As he sat, he pulled her hands down to her sides. Brienne stared wide eyed into his eyes watching for his reaction. Her breasts were small, perky and perfectly round; capped with dark pink nipples. He licked his lips at the sight. _I’ll tend to those later_ , he thought.

Jaime was eye level to her jeans. He recalled many a night staring at the photo Tyrion sent. He would get hard just imagining what Brienne’s pussy looked like. Was she groomed or more natural? And now, he was about to find out. He felt a child about to unwrap his largest gift at Sevenmas.

As he unfastened Brienne’s skin tight jeans, his eyes flitted up to hers and said, “I’ve been waiting for this…”. She ran her fingers across his buzzed hair and cupped her hand to the back of his head drawing him closer.

“Well, let’s not keep you waiting, General…” Brienne purred.

“Ah, so we are using titles…” he hummed into her thigh as he continued to undress her. “Um, how about Teacher….no, tooooo creepy.”

She chuckled. “I agree…” she whispered. Jaime nipped at the side of her knee. Brienne moaned. 

“I am partial to Ms. Tarth…” he purred. 

Brienne gave him a playful tap on his head. “Same thing. All my students call me that. Think harder…” 

Jaime had pulled her jeans down to her ankles. And he looked up at her. 

“I had no idea you were so saucy…” he grinned. She looked like a goddess from his vantage point. Majestic. Lithe. “I’ve got it. You’re like a serving wench of old..sassy, but just polite enough to get a good tip…” Brienne's mouth went slightly ajar, then she bit her lip. “Oh, you like that one, hum...Wench!”

Jaime looked back at Brienne’s feet. He lifted her right foot and pulled her shoe off.  
“Such sensible shoes...but I’d love to see you in heels…” he paused to look into her eyes again. “ and nothing else...would you do that for me, Wench?”

“Yes…General”, she replied looking back at him.

Jaime made quick work with her other shoe and jeans. He sat back on the bed and saw in the mirror the top of the blue throng Brienne had on. He moaned at the sight of her freckled, round cheeks staring back at him. Jaime bit his lip. “Gods, Brienne…”

He slid the undergarment down her legs and gasped at her womanhood. Her mound was covered by a wild tangle of dark blonde hair. 

“I didn’t get a chance to shave. We’re to have a grooming session at the Keep tomorrow...” Brienne tried to explain.

Jaime could smell her wetness. It was both sweet and musky, with a hint of sweat. A sticky coat of her honey darkened the opening of her sex. 

“Don’t…” Jaime growled. “You’re perfect just the way you are…”

He lifted one of her muscular legs and placed her foot on the bed next to him. Pulling her to his mouth, he swiped her slit with the flat of his tongue. 

Brienne placed one hand on his shoulder and cupped the other behind his head. “Oh Gods…” she moaned.

Jaime smiled up at her greedily, grasped her ass with both hands and began devouring her cunt. First, he licked her slit over and over again lapping up the juice gathered on her outer lips. Then he deepened his assault by spreading her lips with his nose and tonguing her opening with flicks against her swelling clit. 

“Please...Jaime....” Brienne whimpered as she ground herself against Jaime’s mouth.

“What does my Wench need, um?” Jaime grunted. 

Brienne licked her lips wantonly. “Take off your clothes..” 

Jaime gave her cunt another quick flick of his tongue; then he moved her aside so he could undress. She backed away to give a little room. As he disrobed, Brienne’s eyes feasted on his perfect form. Even in his mid 40’s, Jaime’s beauty was unrivalled by any by any man she’d ever seen. His pectorals looked firm and were dusted with curly, warm honey colored hair. As for his six pack...Brienne could make out all 6 cans distinctly. His adonis belt suggestively pointed to his cock which Brienne could see the tip peeking out of the top of his jeans. As he tugged his them down, Brienne tried to peek around to get a look at his ass.

Jaime caught her peeking and them smirked, “All you had to do was ask.” Then he turned around and bent to remove his jeans. His ass was a taut as a drum. Brienne audibly gulped as she had to fight the urge to smack it.

He turned back and kicked his clothes away. Brienne sucked in a breath as she took in his manhood. His cock was long, thick and veiny. 

“Now... what doesn’t my wench want?” Jaime grunted.

“Lie down”, Brienne answered raspily.

He complied and motioned for her to join him. “Yes, let me finish eating you…sit on my face”

She flung a leg over his torso and looked at him reluctantly. “I’m a little heavy…”

“Then smother me. There are worse ways to die…Wench” Jaime growled. Brienne looked at his engorged cock. The tip was weeping and it was pointed right at her. _Well, we can’t neglect you, can we_?, she thought while staring at it. 

“I have a better idea...Ser,” she suggested while licking her lips. 

She removed her leg, turned and placed her other leg over him. She sat on top of him and slid back quickly, yet gingerly. 

Jaime caught on to what she had in mind, but before he could speak; he felt her tongue swirl around the head of his cock. Then she sucked the head into the moist heat of her mouth. 

“Fuck...Brienne”, Jaime groaned. 

Brienne responded with a throaty chuckle that shot a jolt of pleasure down his shaft and through his balls. Jaime almost screamed like a maiden. Or maybe, he did actually scream. 

Jaime was never a religious man. But as this beautiful woman sucked his cock so thoroughly that he felt his soul ascend into the seven heavens; he thanked the Gods. He wrapped one arm around her thigh and resumed feasting on her cunt like it was his last meal. 

With fingers inside of her and lips and tongue ravishing her clit, Brienne legs began to tremble. Her moans became grunts; grunts became whimpers. All the while, she never stopped her ministrations. And suddenly, her writhing stilled and she released him with a ragged cry. Sweet nectar flowed from her cunt onto his lips and chin. 

“Oh, Jaime…” she gushed. Then she took him back in her mouth.

Jaime felt his balls tightening; his toes curling. He ground out, “I’m close...I’m coming.. “. 

She stopped and turned her head. Her eyes looked like shimmering, molten steel in the low light. Her pouty lips were swollen and slick. “Then come”, she purred. She sucked his cock back into her mouth and bobbed up and down faster. 

“Oh, fuck...Brienne… FUCK”, he shouted as came. His eyes closed tightly and he saw pinpricks of white light. His seed spurt heavily into her welcome mouth. At that moment, he truly thought he had gone to heaven. Only then, Brienne released him and moaned.

When he came down from his high, he sat up and pulled Brienne into his arms. “Come here, sweetling”, he cooed.

Brienne joined Jaime at the head of the bed and he crushed his mouth to hers. It was a bruising kiss, full of teeth and tongue. She bit at his top lip. He tasted both their essences in their kiss and he wanted more. He wanted to fuck her senseless. He wanted to fuck so roughly, she’d limp the next day. 

But it had been a long day for both of them. They drifted into slumber as they traded kisses and caresses.

***********

She woke sprawled on top of Jaime. Her head was nestled on his firm chest. She gently lifted her head to gawk at his beautiful face in the pre-dawn light. Clean shaven the night before, his square jaw was peppered with gold and gray stubble. His high cheekbones were sharp. His full lips were slightly apart. Then angel fell to Earth as she noticed he had drooled onto her pillow. He snored quietly. She couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. 

Suddenly, one green eye peeked at her . “Good morning. What’s funny?” he asked sleepily.

“Good morning...You're drooling and snoring”, she replied with a grin.

He opened both eyes and swiped at the corner of his mouth. “I’m an old man and...”

“There’s nothing old about you”, Brienne interrupted as she ran her fingers through his chest hair.

Jaime hummed contentedly. “What time is it and what time do you need to be at the Keep?” 

“It’s almost 7 in the morning and the first aesthetician gets there at 1pm”, Brienne replied.

“One?! That’s kinda late…” Jaime trailed off.

“The girls wanted to sleep in, but I agree it is a late start. I’m naturally an early riser”, she explained.

Jaime smiled at her. “I became one after being in the Army for so long.”  
He slid his hands down her back and cupped her ass. “At least we have lots more time…”. He leaned down and gave a lingering kiss.

“Bathroom break?” he questioned. Brienne rolled off of him with a snort. When the bathroom door shut behind him, she jumped up and ran toward the bathroom located downstairs. She took care of her needs, quickly washed her face and rinsed her mouth out. She heard the toilet flush upstairs; so she quickly dashed back upstairs. She literally jumped and got under the covers.

The bathroom door opened. Jaime emerged looking like a God. His cock was half hard. He looked at Brienne lustily. She had to bite back a groan just from his expression. 

“Do you need to go?” he asked. 

Out of breath, she answered, “No.” 

He looked at her with concern. “I went to my guest bathroom downstairs”, she explained. 

“...And ran back up?” he tutted. “You should have gone first…” 

“You’re my guest”, she retorted. 

He paused for a moment. Then he ripped the sheet off revealing a naked Brienne. He looked at every inch of her. It’s one thing to be nude in a darkened room at night. It’s quite another, to be ogled by the Warrior himself under bright morning light. It took everything she had not to cover her small breasts, but she stayed brave. 

“So...since I’m your guest, I get to decide what’s on the next agenda…” he trailed off staring at her bosom. Her nipples pebbled under his gaze. His cock stood tall and erect. 

Jaime’s blown eyes found hers again. “I didn’t get properly acquainted with your body last night.” Then he jumped on the bed, climbed atop of Brienne and pressed his lips to hers. 

Immediately deepening the kiss, their touches became fervid. Jaime’s hands found purchase on Brienne’s breast. Brienne moaned at Jaime’s explorations and soon he found caressing the underside of her small peaks brought gasps from her. Jaime’s mouth slid from Brienne’s and began planting sucking kisses down creamy, pale throat. He soon reached her breasts and pulled at her stiff nipples with his teeth. 

Brienne threw her head back in ecstasy. One hand raked over Jaime’s short locks while her other hand stretched toward his firm ass. She spread her legs wider as her searching hand reached her destination. Pulling him closer to find relief to her aching core, she ground her sex against his. 

Jaime moaned wantonly. As he lifted his eyes to Brienne’s flushed face, he drug his bottom across her nipple. Brienne whimpered as she licked her bottom lip. Her bright blue eyes were now navy. 

“So impatient, Wench. I was still introducing myself..” Jaime drawled and sucked a nipple back into his hot mouth. 

“Please…” Brienne groaned. 

Jaime slid back up and nibbled at her bottom lip. 

“Please what?” Jaime asked with almost a predatory glance. Brienne gyrated her hips again. She smirked at him. She was dripping wet and wanted him to feel it. 

Jaime’s eyes widened. “Ummmm, so wet”, he moaned. “I wanted to drink the juices from your cunt again...“ 

“Stop teasing” Brienne rasped out. Her hands reached to cup her own breasts, as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She swiveled her hips and maneuvered her opening to the tip of his thick erection. She panted in anticipation. 

Jaime rested on his forearms, leaned over giving Brienne a filthy, open kiss. Then looking into her eyes, he growled, “Tell me what you want.” 

“Fuck me…” she growled back. 

Whatever else she was going to say, died on her tongue as Jaime thrust his cock into her hard and swift. Brienne cried out in surprise and relief. 

“Gods..gods...you’re sooooo tight,” Jaime gasps not moving. 

Brienne eyes went wide. His cock was huge, and so deep inside of her. But it felt so good. 

“Don’t stop..” she replied while digging her nails into his ass. 

He pulled out slowly and then began the dance. His narrow hips snapped into her thighs as he thrusted over and over again. He nipped at her lips, her earlobes and her throat. 

Brienne was not a maiden. Yet she never experienced such bliss during the act. Normally, she could think of other things during coupling. Yet all thoughts evaporated from her mind. Only Jaime. Only this moment. Only pleasure and a sweet touch of pain as her senses were overwhelmed. While Jaime vigorously fucked her, Brienne held onto his shoulder and ass for dear life. As she met him thrust for thrust, the only sounds were their sweat drenched bodies slapping together and their ecstatic cries. 

Jaime suddenly gave Brienne a look, then hooked an arm underneath her leg to bring it over his shoulder. The change in position made cock his thrust even deeper and graze against her clit, also while teasing the bundle of nerves inside her cunt. 

Brienne felt every nerve ending come alive like a spark on a wire. She felt her extremities beginning to ache with light spasms, sign that she was reaching her climax. She clenched around Jaime in an attempt to end her torment. 

“Yes, Jaime”, Brienne wailed as she reached the precipice. 

“Brienne…” Jaime moaned her name in a voice so guttural and carnal, it sent Brienne over the edge. She felt his seed flood her womanhood in thick spurts as her whole body tensed. Next, she was flying, bathed in warmth and sublime gratification. 

Jaime collapsed on top of Brienne as he let out a shuddering breath. He kissed the side of her neck and rolled off of her. They laid side by side looking at the ceiling. 

Brienne exhaled and whispered, “That was incredible. “ 

Jaime chuckled. “That was the best sex ever in the history of sex.” 

Brienne giggled and reached for his hand. They turned to each other just staring. Jaime tucked a piece of hair behind Brienne’s ear as he pulled her closer. Then they began to talk. About everything. About nothing. Again, they drifted off to sleep looking into each other’s eyes. 

They woke some hours later. Jaime joined Brienne in the shower where they made love again. Boneless and relaxed, they quickly dressed. Brienne gave Jaime some of her sweats to wear. 

Jaime sniffed at a sleeve. “Ummm, smells like you.” He pulled Brienne into his arms and kissed her soundly. The kiss heated as he began trailing down her neck. 

Brienne moaned, but gently pulled back. “We’ll be late…” 

“It’s a 5 minute drive”, Jaime countered as he pursued Brienne. 

“We’re walking…” Brienne explained. Jaime’s eyebrows raised. 

“It’s a beautiful day and I want a little peace before the craziness that will be the next 36 hours”, Brienne smirked. She really wanted more time with Jaime. 

“Got it. Led on, Wench”, Jaime replied. 

“Yes, General”, Brienne said, smothering a grin. 

They exited her flat and strolled into the warm sunshine hand in hand. When they entered the Red Keep, they paused at Maegor’s Holdfast which served as the main lobby to the now luxury hotel, convention center and museum. This where they would need to part company. Unsure of what to say and reluctant to leave each other, they stared down at the floor while still holding hands. A map of the world, not just the historic seven kingdoms, was colorfully painted on the floor. 

Jaime looked at Brienne. “I’m headed toward the Far North”, he smiled as he pointed using the map as a guide. “The guys’ rooms are that way.” 

Brienne nodded. “And I’m headed to Dorne”, she blushed. At the sight, Jaime cupped his hand under her jaw and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Brienne put her arms around him. 

“I had...the best time…” Jaime whispered. 

“Me too”, Brienne sighed. 

“So...tomorrow we take horse-drawn carriage rides to the Godswood outside of Aegon’s Sept?” Jaime asked. During the long reign of Aegon and Daenerys Targaryen, a Sept was built near the ruins of the destroyed Sept of Baelor. As a nod to his Northern roots, King Aegon had a Godswood established on the grounds of the Sept filled with trees from all of Westeros. This was where Tyrion and Sansa would get married. 

Brienne nodded. “Yes...one for the guys; one for you and Tyrion; one for the girls and one for me, Arya, Sansa and Uncle Ned.” 

Jaime smirked and interrupted, “A spectacle...but we love them.” 

Brienne smiled. “Yes, we do. Well...see you tomorrow.” 

Jaime smiled back, “ Can’t wait, Sweetling.” 


	3. The Maidenvault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no smut and is not necessary. In fact, it’s totally indulgent on my part. But it gives backstory to what happened to the Tarth family. And there’s a bit of Olenna. Margaery is married to a mostly normal Joffrey, but he’s not mentioned.
> 
> NOTE: There is a mention of a past suicide attempt. Don’t read this chapter if that is triggering for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Maidenvault traditionally was a time for young women to be instructed on the ways of wifehood and motherhood. In the modern times, most brides are no longer maidens; so the Maidenvault is a time for the bride and her bridal court to drink and pamper themselves. Since most women lose their virginity prior to marriage in modern Westeros, a tradition was born of having one young girl at the Maidenvault for good fortune in the marriage. Arya’s 9 year old daughter, Lyanna is the maiden at her Aunt Sansa’s Maidenvault. Brienne misses the first night of the Maidenvault getting dicked down by Jaime, as he missed the Lord’s Night. Everyone is cool with it.

“Then there was this younger guy, Euron. He was a dirtbag, but he was fun…” Cersei said dreamily. 

Myrcella sighed then sat up on the recliner with a groan. “Mother, why do you and Dad do this?” 

“Do what, Dove?” Cersei frowned.

“This back and forth thing...with your marriage….”, Myrcella gestured with her hands as she spoke.

Cersei looked stunned and then looked at Lyanna, who was cuddled up with her mother on a plush sofa. “This isn’t a conversation for little ears to hear…”

Arianne fidgeted in her seat, while Sansa scowled and stood.

Sansa said commandingly, “Cersei. Myrcella. This isn’t the place for this…”

Myrcella interrupted, “Yet...yet, you feel it’s okay to talk about how you cheat on her grandfather in front of her…”. Myrcella shook her head.

“Myrcella…”, Cersei started. Myrcella raised her hand effectively silencing her mother. Then ran the same hand through her ink black tresses while fixing her mother with a green eyed stare.

“Mommy, I mean no disrespect. But you and Daddy aren’t happy,” Myrcella conceded in a softer tone.

“We were separated when I was with Euron…” Cersei began to explain.

“And you’ve been back together for a year and nothing’s changed...Aren’t you miserable? I can tell Daddy is…” Myrcella said.

Cersei looked affronted, but there’s some resignation in her matching green eyes. “Myrcella, you’ve been married less than a year. So you know nothing…”

Sansa's eyes widened. “Ladies, come on…”

Arianne stood next to Sansa and said, “Yeah, this is a Maidenvault. Let’s have fun. Right, Arya?”

Arya looked up at her sister and friend; then shrugged. She mouthed to them, _This is what they do_. Then she turned to her daughter, “Love, go take a shower, brush your teeth and put on your jammies.” 

“Yes, Mama,” Lyanna said while twisting her dark auburn braid. Lyanna anxiously stood up and hugged both Cersei and Myrcella before leaving the room.

Arya narrowed her eyes as she stood to follow her daughter. She stopped between the arguing women. “You both know how sensitive Lyanna is. You two with your fucking drama... Sansa said chill. the. fuck. out….If my baby is in that room crying, I’m hurting both of you bitches….”

Myrcella frowned. “I’m sorry, Arya.” Cersei nodded in agreement.

“You will both apologize to Lyanna when we come back,” Arya said as she left the room.

Myrcella waited a beat after Arya closed the bedroom door.

“I know how to seek help or tap out when it’s appropriate…” Myrcella said gently.

“We don’t need help…” Cersei said.

“Mommy…” Myrcella sighed. “Trystane and I went to premarital counseling…”

“When? Why didn’t you tell Rob or I?” Cersei asked with surprise writ across her face.

“On Dorne. We went through this phase where we were arguing all the time. Well, I was arguing with him. Trystane would just get quiet and take it. Then he would distance himself from me while I had gotten my anger out...Our counselor told us we were re-enacting what we saw as children. Pops…” Myrcella stopped and looked at Arianne. 

“Pops is my goodfather, Doran. Great guy, but he can be conciliatory to a fault,” Myrcella explained. Arianne nodded in understanding.

“So it’s all my fault?” Cersei interjected quietly. Her eyes flitted to the bedroom where Arya and Lyanna retreated to.

“No, Mommy...no. It’s like passed down dysfunctional coping skills...Like Grandpa’s issues with Great-Grandpa Tytos...I can’t explain it. It’s no one person's fault…” Myrcella said quietly. 

Sansa and Arianne had sat back down after Arya left the room. Arianne exhaled loudly and looked at Cersei.

“I’ve been to a therapist and psychiatrist…” Arianne said.

Sansa sucked in a breath and put her hand on Arianne’s forearm. She shook her head at Arianne.

“Sansa, I don’t mind sharing. I have a feeling they might be my family someday,” Arianne responded to Sansa's silent gesture. 

Arianne turned her attention back to Cersei. “Jaime is your twin, right?”

Cersei nodded. “Why is that important? Jaime’s been in the Army since before my kids were born...he hasn’t been around enough to help _mess_ my kids up”, she scoffed.

Arianne took a couple of cleansing breaths and began, “I lost my twin sister when I was 8 years old..and my mother and my big brother…” she said quietly.

Both Cersei and Myrcella gasped. “I’m so sorry, Arianne”, Myrcella said.

Arianne gave Myrcella a pained smile and looked at Cersei. A tear rolled down the older woman’s cheek. 

“Jaime can be an annoying shit, but I can’t imagine losing him when we were 8...I...I don’t know what to say…” Cersei nearly sobbed.

“For a long time… I wanted to die. My twin sister Alysanne, was the sweetest girl…” Arianne said.

Sansa with tears in her eyes agreed. “She was...she was a sweetheart…”

At Cersei and Myrcella’s obvious confusion on how well and how long the Tarths and Starks had known each other, Arianne explained, “Our mothers met in nursing school and were friends.”

“Brienne and Dad were in Evenfall...Brienne had a dance class. Dance was Brienne’s everything and she hated to miss class. So me, Alys, our brother Galladon and our mom we’re headed to Morne for our soccer tournament. Dad and Brienne were going to meet us there later…I don’t even remember how the accident happened. It was raining hard and I remember being pissed because I knew our tournament was going to be cancelled. Fucking Stormlands.” 

Arianne stopped and shook her head as if willing herself to continue. “The next thing I remember was waking up in a strange bed. My Dad and Brienne looked so happy to see me, but there was sadness. I could smell the sadness…the grief. I knew before they even told me. They were gone. And I survived. Well, as you can imagine it was fucking difficult for my father. At 12 years old, Brienne tried… tried to be my big sister, my mother, my best friend and be the adult of the house. Daddy was in bad shape emotionally. Brienne and I barely went to school. We both were trying to hold him together. So, we were sent to boarding school up North. Our Uncle Endrew moved in with Daddy... just to give Daddy time and space to...cope. Brienne and I went to therapy up North.”

Cersei sniffed loudly. Arianne's eyes met hers again.

“Once we came back to Tarth, our dad was much better. Therapy and antidepressants helped him.” Arianne swallows, “I still had such survivor's guilt. I didn’t understand why me, the wild twin, the bad girl...why did I live when my sweet twin sister only got 8 namedays. And that feeling never….never went away. So, 7 years ago I was in a hotel room in Meereen. I got dropped from a job because I put on five fucking pounds… Like I’m a plus size model, but anyway… I felt useless, lost...and that feeling... So, I took a handful of pills….”

Sansa sucked in a breath. “Ari...I didn’t know… Does Brienne know…”

Arianne looked at Sansa with a serious and dark look. “No, she doesn’t know. And none of you will ever tell her. She would only blame herself for not protecting me if she knew. And there was no way she could protect me from that.”

Arianne looked back at Cersei. “While I was fading into oblivion…Alys came to me in a vision. Until then, every time I dreamt of her, she was still eight years old. Forever young. But this time she was my age. Our age. She was so beautiful and she was pissed. I still can’t say if it was a hallucination or a revelation. But she said, ‘what the fuck do you think you’re doing?’ I said, ‘Dying.’ She said, ‘So, you’re going to leave Brienne and Daddy and put them through more grief…’ I said, ‘Alys, I can’t do this...I miss you...I miss Gally and Mama…I don’t understand...why…’ Then she sat on the bed with me and held my hand like we used to when we were little. She said, ‘There is no why. It just is what it is. And for whatever reason, you survived and I’m happy you survived. But what I want you to do right now, is to get up and call someone. I want you to live, sister… If you can’t live for yourself yet, live for me. I love you so much and I miss you too. But it’s not your time yet… ‘ Through my haze, I called an ambulance and went back into therapy...so yeah, therapy works…”

Sansa blinked at Arianne a couple of times. “I remember when you couldn’t even talk about the accident…”

“I joined a grief support group in Meereen and eventually, I would facilitate the meetings sometimes...” Arianne trailed off as Sansa drew her into a hug. Cersei blinked away more tears, then looked over at Myrcella and said, “Your dad and I will think about it. But I can’t promise you kids anything…”

“We don’t need you to promise anything. We just want you and Dad to be happy being the best versions of yourselves; whether that’s together... or apart,” Myrcella interrupted gently.

A voice suddenly rang out, “We agree..”. The women all jolted.

“Ahhh crap...Margy, I forgot you were still there,” Sansa laughed. Margaery Tyrell-Baratheon, Cersei gooddaughter was overdue to deliver her first babe and couldn’t make the trip to King’s Landing. But she still wanted to participate in the Maidenvault. So she and her 80 year old grandmother FaceTimed in from Highgarden.

“Miss Olenna, you still hanging in there?” Sansa asked. “It’s late…”

“Of course, my dear. I took a nap earlier. This isn’t my first rodeo. This is what a Maidenvault should be… arguments, tears, confessions, threats and strippers. Where are the cocks, my dears?”

Cersei rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

“Lyanna is here. She’s the oldest maiden we have in our immediate family, but too young for…cocks…” Cersei explained.

“Nonsense, how old is she? Twelve?” Olenna asked.

“Almost ten,” Arya answered as she and Lyanna came back into the room. 

Cersei pulled Lyanna down next to her and whispered in her ear. Lyanna smiled and hugged her step-grandmother. Then Myrcella reached out to her niece and Lyanna fit her tiny frame into the recliner with her aunt. Myrcella put her arms around her and they cuddled.

“Ten? When I was her age, my aunt let me pour the drinks and play the records at her Maidenvault. I kept the strippers’ discarded clothing organized. A covered penis shouldn’t scare her…” Olenna scoffed.

“I’m not scared of a penis…” Lyanna announced.

“Grandmother!” Margaery shouted..

“This new generation is so too soft...” Olenna huffed.

“I’m not...” Lyanna said again.

“No, ma’am”, Arya said to her daughter. “Maybe at the next Maidenvault…” Arya continued and looked at Arianne with a smirk.

“That's what I think too…” Arianne said to Arya.

“Are you all talking about Jaime and Brienne?” Cersei asked. 

Sansa, Arya and Arianne nodded enthusiastically.

“He used to stare at my friend Melara with his jaw jutting out when we teenagers...when she wasn’t looking of course. He was too chicken shit to actually talk to her,” Cersei snorted.

“Well, his jaw was about to fall off staring at Sissy,” Arianne giggled. “And she took him home…” 

All the women snickered and chuckled knowingly.

Olenna said, “Well, at least one of us is going to see some cock…”

Then they all guffawed.


	4. The Sept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation. No smut in this one. Fluff galore. There will be another chapter or two, then an epilogue.

While the photographer herded the new couple deeper into Godswood for their couple portraits, Jaime lost track of Brienne. During the ceremony, all eyes were on Sansa and Tyrion. Their love for each other was almost palpable. But Jaime only had eyes for Brienne.

The wedding colors were a classy mix of smoky grey and crimson representing the bride and groom's houses. Arya’s matron of honor dress was a grey, strapless, empire waist style that reached the floor. Sansa convinced her little sister to wear sky high heels. Arya gingerly processed down the aisle in the stilettos. Brienne’s maid of honor dress was a crimson, halter-strapped, mermaid style with a sweetheart neckline that accentuated her lean curves. Brienne insisted on wearing matching red flats under the floor length gown. No amount of convincing on Sansa’s or Arianne’s part would change her mind.

When Jaime saw Brienne in his house colors, it almost stopped his heart. Jaime wasn’t one of those nobles who wore house pride like a tattoo - braggadociously and always in others’ face. Being in the military all of his adult life would have squashed any of that arrogance out of him. The army’s motto was “One Westeros Together”, where nobles and common folk served as one unit for a common purpose of protecting the continent. No, Jaime wasn’t a house snob. But seeing Brienne in that red dress did things to him.

So when the attendees and wedding party began to head back to the Keep, while the new Mr. and Mrs. Lannister was off being shot in the waning light of the urban forest, Jaime searched for his red dressed siren.

When he wandered into Aegon’s Sept, he saw her under the statue of Mother talking to herself. The light filtered through the seven pointed star stained glass and fell perfectly onto her flaxen, coiffed hair. 

Jaime knew it was a private moment, but he couldn’t stay away. When he reached halfway toward the altars, she turned and smiled when she realized it was him.

“There you are”, Jaime said, relieved.

“Hi,” Brienne paused and looked back at the Mother. “I was talking to my Mother.”

The day before, as they lay in the afterglow, they talked about their childhoods. Not the best post-coital topics to be sure, but they both felt connected and comfortable enough to delve into some painful subjects. Jaime told Brienne how the loss of his mother affected his father’s ability to love and parent him and his siblings. He talked about feeling lonely and isolated as a youth. He joined the military fresh out of his private high school looking for purpose and connection. Then Brienne told him she lost half of her family at the age of 12 in a horrific car accident. She talked about her father and sister’s soul crushing grief and how she tried to be the backbone for both of them. She altered her dreams of professional dancing to be present for her fragile family members - a hard choice, but she’d do it again in a heartbeat. Jaime gasped as he imagined a pre-teen Brienne attempting to navigate all of that while dealing with her own grief. 

Brienne looked at Jaime with sad eyes. “It made me grow up very fast,” she explained. Jaime held her a little tighter. 

Now as he reached her at the altar, he noticed that her eyes were happy. 

She glanced at Jaime, gestured to the Warrior, “and Gally” and then gestured to the Maiden, “and Alys.”

“Happy things?” Jaime inquired.

“Of course”, Brienne answered. “Mumma loved Sansa. She used to call Sansa her redheaded stepchild. I was just relaying the highlights of the day,” Brienne ended.

Jaime nodded. “I’ll be in the last pew to give you privacy.”

“Thank you,” she said.

Jaime returned to the back of the Sept and sat down nearest the aisle. A minute later, Brienne turned with a grin and walked to the pew.

She sat with a satisfied sigh. “I know that seems a little crazy…”

Jaime quieted her with a sweet kiss. “Nonsense. It makes perfect sense. It’s your connection to them. I was seven when I lost my Mom. I barely remember her.”

Brienne furrowed her eyes a bit. “I remember a lot. I don’t know which would be easier.”

“Neither. It’s horrible either way, “ he offered. He put his arm around Brienne’s shoulders. 

“You look incredible in that dress”, Jaime said quietly. His eyes roved her long form and settled on her hips. The cut of the dress emphasized her round ass. 

She blushed and bit her lip as she looked Jaime over. He looked dashing in his classic tuxedo. She ran her hand down the lapels and then pulled the ends of his crimson bow tie, leaving the ends hanging. 

“You look pretty good yourself, General,” she rasped.

“Come here, Wench,” Jaime whispered. Brienne grabbed the ends of his tie and pressed her lips to his. Jaime immediately deepened the kiss. He’d missed her even though it had been a little over a day since they’d met. It had been a little over a day since they shared a mind-blowing night. At least, he thought it was. He hoped she felt similar because he knew he was in deep. 

Brienne soft little moans and her plush lips suckling at his bottom lip were doing things to his cock that shouldn’t happen in a Sept. 

When their lips broke away briefly, Brienne said his name breathlessly. Then she attacked his lips again. Her tongue swiped at his hungrily. He let her devour them. She pulled away and placed her forehead against his.

“I know we have to go the reception, but really want to take you back to your home and fuck you until doomsday”, Jaime whispered. His hands had been firmly grasping her waist. One brave hand travelled down to Brienne’s thigh. 

Brienne’s eyes flared and she licked her lips. “Yes, but of course we can’t. Maybe...” 

“Ahem!” a male voice disturbed the spell they were under. They looked up into the gaze of an oldish Septon. He immediately grinned at them. 

“Are you two lovebirds here to get married?” the Septon asked with a warm expression.

Brienne flushed a red as bright and deep as her dress. Jaime pulled her impossibly tighter to where she was almost in his lap.

“Oh, um...we were in the wedding in the Godswood…” Brienne stammered and then turned to Jaime whose expression was both intense and tender.

“Yes,” Jaime blurted out facing the Septon, then he blushed. “Uh...I mean, we just met only a couple of days ago. It wouldn’t be proper…”. He ended breathlessly. 

The Septon chuckled and raised an eyebrow . “Love isn’t proper, son”, he paused. “I’ve seen a lot of couples in my time, but the glow you two have is beautiful.”

Brienne looked back at the Septon with a furrowed brow. 

The Septon chuckled again. “You don’t really know each other, right?” Jaime and Brienne both nodded. The Septon hummed solemnly. “ There are no guarantees, children. No matter how long you know one another. And cautious and careful is not always the best approach to life. Especially, when it comes to love. Love requires courage”, he explained.

The Septon smirked at Jaime. “I know you can be courageous, as you were almost about to love your lady in a Sept... had I not interrupted.” Jaime bit his lip sheepishly and glanced at Brienne.

Then the Septon turned to Brienne. “And you, I understand how hard it is for young women these days. Everything has to be perfect. Perfect appearance, perfect career, perfect everything. Perfection is boring. You don’t learn from perfection and you sure as heaven don’t really live chasing it.” 

The Septon stopped suddenly. “Sorry, old habits. I was a counselor in my former life...at any rate, I hope to see you two again.” He winked at them and walked away.

Brienne and Jaime stared into each other’s eyes. She chewed on her bottom lip marring her lipstick. Then she grinned, flashing her lipstick stained teeth. Jaime thought she was the most beautiful vision he’d ever seen. But she was real, right there in his arms. His face split into a wide grin as he reached out to cup her cheek.


	5. The Toasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toasts to the newlyweds. This chapter is pure, 100%, raw, uncut fluff. Be forewarned. : ) Smut coming up next chapter.

Arya tapped the microphone. Her youngest child, 3 year old Ned, clung to her body with one hand and grabbed at the mic with the other.

“No, baby…” Arya warned her toddler son gently. “Excuse me everyone...it’s time to toast to the newlyweds,” Arya’s voice rang out. The revellers quickly quieted down. Most expected the younger Stark sister to give her sister and good brother a tongue-in-cheek salute. The wait staff moved discretely throughout the venue to refill crystal flutes with champagne. 

Arya cleared her throat. “My sister Sansa….” she paused and looked at her elder sister. “...we didn’t get along growing up.” There were a great deal of chuckles from the Stark and Tully family members. 

“I remember thinking that we would never have anything in common and once we were grown, our lives would diverge. Then when I was 16, I got pregnant. I was terrified. Gendry was terrified. We didn’t know what to do. We were too scared to tell our parents. Sansa sensed something was wrong and sat me down. I broke down and poured my heart out…” A tear escaped Sansa’s eye. Tyrion reached over gently and wiped it away. He kissed the corner of her eye.

Arya continued. Her voice wavered a bit. “ You didn’t judge me. You didn’t lecture me. You held me and let me cry. You held my hand as we told Mom and Dad. You stood in front of Gendry as Dad stared daggers at him. You calmed Mom down. You were there when I birthed that child, my Lyanna. And you were there when I married my Gendry. And you were when I birthed my boys, GJ and Ned. You’ve always been there for me. Even when I was proper shit to you…”. Arya sniffed. There were a few chuckles, but more sniffles from the crowd

“You are loyalty and love in the flesh. You are everything a big sister and best friend should be. I love you more than life. And…” Arya cleared her throat again and smiled at Tyrion, “you have given me another brother. I love him because he makes you happy. He makes you smile. He makes you laugh. He balances you. And he’s always there for you. And because of him, I’m not the shortest person in the family anymore….” 

Gendry laughed and shouted, “Now there’s my wife!” There was rolling laughter.

Arya winked at her husband and put little Ned down. The child ran to his father. She continued, ”And I’ve been married longer; so if you two kids have any questions about the bedding, just let me know…”

Tyrion guffawed as Sansa narrowed her still teary eyes at Arya. Their mother Catelyn could be heard over the din, “Gods, Arya.”

Arya's expression became serious again as she raised her glass. “To Mr. and Mrs. Lannister, my good brother and my sister, may your love last until the end of days. I love you both.” There was a chorus of “Here, Here.” Sansa blew a kiss at her sister.

***************

Brienne exhaled as she held the microphone and shyly looked at the guests. She already could feel tears pricking at her eyes. She promised herself she wouldn’t cry. She half turned so she could face the newlyweds and the guests.

“Sansa Stark-Lannister,” Brienne paused as a tear escaped her eye. “I said I wasn't going to cry but I’m just so happy.”

Brienne heard a loud sniff and looked behind her. Arianne was seated at the head table as she was a bridesmaid. She was barely holding in sobs.

Brienne put her free hand on her sister’s shoulder. 

“This is my baby sister, Arianne. When our family suffered an unimaginable tragedy, the Starks…” she paused inhaling through her nose. Brienne’s eyes found her father’s. Selwyn gave her a nod. She could him taking shuddered breaths.

“...The Starks took my sister and I in. Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat welcomed us with open arms. Literally. But not only them. Their children welcomed us as well.” 

Brienne blew out a puff of breath. “I teach teenagers for a living and I can’t tell you how rare that is. Jon, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Ricky welcomed us. They treated us normally... like we weren’t fragile. They shared with us….”

Another tear rolled down Brienne’s cheek. She was losing the battle with her emotions. Jaime quickly stood and put his arm around Brienne’s waist to support her. Jaime’s grandfather Tytos, who was a lively 96 year old, said loudly, “Tywin, when did Jaime get married? Did I miss it?” Tywin shushed his father and stage whispered, “Not now, Father.”

The amusing outburst helped Brienne get control of her tears. “I have always admired you, Sansa. You are beautiful but not vain, smart but not a braggart, and kind but never a pushover. You are the most selfless and loyal person I know. You are my best friend and my sister, maybe not of blood, but of spirit. I am so happy you found your King.”

Brienne looked at Tyrion. “To Ty, you are a prince. I’ve been a spectator to the love that grew between you and Sansa. I watched you pursue and woo her. And I admit…” she paused as she looked at the guests, “...I've been involved in a few schemes to help you two figure things out.”

Cersei’s voice rang out, “Gods, they needed all the help they could get!”

Tyrion made a face at his sister as Sansa's mouth twisted jovially.

Brienne turned back to Tyrion. “Ty, you’ve been like a big brother to me. And I’ve needed that...someone to look out for me. Someone to encourage me. Someone who understands me. I am soooo happy you found your Queen.”

Brienne spoke to the couple. “I look forward to watching your love story continue to unfold.” She raised her glass and everyone in attendance followed suit. “To the Lannisters…”

Tyrion and Sansa beamed at Brienne as the revellers drank.

********************

Brienne handed over the microphone to Jaime. He brushed an index finger across her knuckles. At the contact, their eyes met and held the other’s gaze for a few seconds. Cersei loudly cleared her throat. Jaime instantly looked at his twin and nodded his thanks. 

Brienne moved past Jaime and sat down. Arianne giggled softly, but Brienne heard it. Brienne narrowed her eyes at her sister who shrugged in reply.

Jaime looked at the newlyweds.“My baby brother and my little sister…”. He then turns to the guests and continued to speak, “I hesitate to call Sansa just my good sister, because I’ve watched her grow up, so she’s like a little sister to me. Funny thing, if you know anything about history, our families haven’t always gotten along. If our ancestors could see us now, what would they think? I bet there is a lot of spinning in graves and crypts…”

There were some hums of agreement. Jaime looked back at the couple. “As much as I hate the cold, accompanying my grandfather and father on business trips to Winterfell were some of the fondest memories of my young life. And the Stark brood...it seems every time we’d go, there was a new baby. Then I joined the Army…” More than a few voices rang out “ONE!” signaling they were veterans or still in the service.

“ONE!” Jaime responded to his fellow soldiers. “...and my twin got married, so it was just Tyrion and Father going on those trips North. Ty knows I don’t have a business mind, but he’d try to fill me in all the same. A few years ago, I noticed mentions of Sansa Stark began filtering in those debriefings. Oh, he’d try to be clever. But I know my baby brother and I knew he was besotted.”

He turned to Brienne with a smirk. “I too, have been involved in schemes to get Ty off his ass and take a chance on his feelings.” Jaime pauses and looks as if he’s realized something. “Funny thing, about scheming on my brilliant, baby brother… I’m always playing checkers while he’s checking me in chess. “

Cersei commented loudly, ”No, truer words spoken.” 

“And Sansa...you are brilliant and beautiful. You have turned my cynical brother into an optimistic, lovesick fool. And I couldn’t be happier about it. I can’t wait to see your brilliant, beautiful children as my other niece and nephews are too old too to spoil. No pressure...”

Tyrion blushed, but interrupted , “I could say the same to you, brother…”

Jaime grinned as it took everything in his power not to look at Brienne and wink. _She would be so embarrassed_ , he thought.

Jaime dryly said to the guests, “See, chess…”. Then he laughed. 

He raised his glass. “Tyrion, you are my brother, my best friend and the best man I know. Sansa, you have been my little sister and now you are my good sister. You two are now in my pantheon of great loves. When I think of love, I think of forever love like Tywin and Joanna. I think of long lasting love like Ned and Cat. I can even think of young love like the Baratheons or the Martells. Now, I can think of Tyrion and Sansa - love that was destined to be. To Tyrion and Sansa…” 


	6. The Reception and the Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun in the first half. I needed a bit of Arianne in there. Then, there’s a bit of Tywin to rain on the fun. Then, some smut in the second half. This is a pretty long chapter. There is only a epilogue remaining. The epilogue might be a little long too. Sorry for any errors. Work and virtual schooling for kiddo has been a bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea of Pod Payne singing 80s power ballad ‘The Search is Over’ by Survivor as Tyrion and Sansa have their first dance. It’s a beautiful song. Check it out in YouTube (https://youtu.be/xELTfJ-ZVBc). In my head, Pod was a voice student at the KL School of the Arts. Pod meets Brienne (and eventually the rest of the gang) when he takes her dance class as an elective. Maybe I’ll use it in another fic.
> 
> Drogo and Arianne have a mini vogue battle. Vogue, or voguing, is a highly stylized, modern house dance originating in the late 1980s that evolved out of the New York City ballroom scene of the 1960s. Ball culture, drag ball culture, the house-ballroom community, the ballroom scene or ballroom culture and similar terms describe a young black and brown, underground, LGBTQ+ subculture that originated in New York City, in which people "walk" (i.e., compete) for trophies, prizes, and glory at events known as balls. (Definition courtesy of Wikipedia.) 
> 
> Novaros is a continent discovered a generation after the events of show canon. In my head, it’s like the Americas. To Westerosi, Novaros is seen as a violent backwater. Planetos is the home planet of our GoT friends. I would love if GRRM would create tales about the GoT universe (galaxies, etc). But I’m a sci fi lover, so...

Jaime stood near the back of the hall watching the merriment around him. Tyrion and Sansa were sitting at a table with Brienne’s father and Grandpa Tytos laughing. Jaime’s grandfather's eyes were twinkling as he was no doubt regaling Sansa and Selwyn with tales of Tyrion’s childhood. At one point, Tyrion shook his head in shame as Selwyn belted out a laugh and Sansa shrieked, “No, he didn’t, Grandpa Ty!”

Jaime liked Selwyn. Brienne had introduced them at the beginning of the reception while waiting for the newlyweds to arrive. “A man with a strong handshake that looks you honestly in the eye”, her father had said to Jaime while appraising him. Selwyn had been a Navy man; so once Jaime told Selwyn he was an Army man, there was immediately some lighthearted ribbing between them. Brienne had already met Tywin many years before. Jaime wondered how that introduction went.

Jaime liked the whole Tarth family, as his gaze turned to Drogo challenging Arianne to a vogue battle. Jaime chuckled as he heard Arianne exclaim, “Posing is what I do for a living, but if you enjoy embarrassment I can accommodate you”. To which Drogo faux sneered, “Oh little star, you forget I was taught by the legendary Madame Khaleesi...old style or new?” Arianne fanned herself as she thought for a moment and then replied, “Old...like you.” Then Arianne proceeded to pull pins out of her hair and with a flourish, pulled off the wig she had (not obviously) been wearing. She handed the wig to Brienne who was shaking with laughter. Daenerys hooted, “I had no idea that was a wig!” After running her hands through her sandy blonde pixie cut; Arianne struck a pose, looked at Daenerys and proclaimed, “Honey, I only wear the best.”

Jaime smiled at the scene. Oh yes, he liked them very, very much. He was ready to come home for good. He watched Brienne as she watched the battle unfold. 

“Not what I’d have chosen for you, but she’ll do”, Tywin said as he suddenly stood next to Jaime. 

Jaime sighed and turned to his father. “Firstly, it’s “who” not “what” and secondly, it’s not your choice.” 

Tywin clenched his jaw and then relaxed it. He looked toward the dance battle. Jaime followed his father’s line of sight and he smirked as Drogo was voguing his heart out. _He moves well for a big man_ , Jaime thought.

Tywin's voice was full of disdain. “That sister is unseemly...At least the father came to me and introduced himself. He said ‘Looks like our kids have a...thing’. A thing, indeed.” 

Jaime looked at his father and sighed again. Tywin was notoriously snobbish toward what he called lesser nobles. He accepted Sansa because she’s a Stark. He accepted Robert because he’s a Baratheon. He accepted his grandchildren’s marriages because they were to a Tyrell and a Martell. But his eldest son, his heir, marrying anyone other than a lady from one of the “big” families was a waste and a tragedy. But Jaime’s whole life has been a waste and a tragedy to Tywin. Jaime shrugged.

“Tarth is an old noble family from the Stormlands, Father. But even if they were Flea Bottom, or Essos or Novaros; it matters not. It’s my choice and we will not have this discussion again. You can be okay with it or not, which is the only choice you have in the matter,” Jaime said flatly as he noticed Cersei approaching.

Tywin huffed. “You and your grandfather never take anything seriously…”

Cersei narrowed her eyes at them as she waved her phone. “Joff just called. Margaery’s in labor. We are flying out to Highgarden in a few hours. Dad?”

Tywin immediately brightened. “Robert’s jet?” he asked. Cersei nodded. 

Jaime grinned, “How did Joff sound?”

Cersei beamed. “Talking a mile a minute. ‘Baby’s coming, Mother. Baby’s coming’” She shook her head. “My baby is about to become a father.”

Jaime hugged his twin and said, “Grandma.” Cersei swatted his arm. 

Jaime looked at his father, “Paw Paw.” Tywin rolled his eyes at Jaime. “Sorry...Great grandfather,” Jaime said and bowed dramatically. 

Tywin tapped Jaime on his head. Jaime looked at his father ready to protest.

“Who’s that boy to your Tarth girl?” Tywin motioned with his head.

Jaime looked at the dance floor. Brienne was still standing on the perimeter, still holding her sister’s wig and talking animatedly to Theon Greyjoy. She introduced Jaime to him after the ceremony in the Godswood.

“That’s Theon Greyjoy. He’s an old Stark family friend and Brienne’s high school boyfriend,” Jaime answered. 

Cersei eyes widened. “Greyjoy, huh?” she inquired.

Tywin sniffed arrogantly. “Well, he looks like he wants to get his dirty tentacle back into her.” 

Jaime rolled his eyes and looked over at his twin tiredly. “Father, I don’t need to act like some cretin to stake my claim.”

Cersei gasped and grabbed Jaime’s arms. “Oh my Gods, Jaime.” Then she smiled at her twin.

Jaime smiled back and nodded. 

Tywin huffed as he looked at his each of his children in turn. “No, none of this twin telepathy crap…”

Cersei hugged her brother and smirked at him as she pulled back. Then she put on her best Lannister aura - superior and charming.

“Theon, darling,” Cersei called out. He and Brienne turned to Cersei. Brienne smiled as her eyes met Jaime’s. 

Cersei sauntered toward them. “I believe I know your uncle, Euron...” Cersei gave Brienne’s shoulders a firm squeeze, then wrapped a hand around Theon’s forearm like a vice and led him away. 

Brienne and Jaime were left staring at each other. Jaime tilted his head and grinned.

Tywin started to speak, but Jaime raised his hand. “Father, maybe you should go get ready to go greet your great-grandchild. Give Margaery and Joff my love. Please send lots of pics of the babe.”

Tywin gave Jaime the briefest of sneers then he turned to Brienne, who had walked toward the men.

Tywin smiled at Brienne. Jaime thought his father’s smile looked more like a grimace. “Brienne,” Tywin said as he inclined his head.

Brienne mirrored the gesture, “Mr. Lannister.” Tywin turned and left them alone. Jaime stuck his tongue out at his father’s retreating form. Brienne giggled at Jaime’s silliness.

Jaime put his arms around Brienne’s waist and just stared at her. Then he grabbed Arianne’s wig and put it on his head.

Brienne chortled. “You look beautiful, General.” Jaime flicked the long tresses over his shoulder as he gave her a pout. 

Brienne couldn’t resist, so she leaned forward and gave Jaime a smacking kiss. Arianne strolled over and said, “Tyrion and Sansa are leaving. Come on, lovebirds.” Then she snatched her wig off of Jaime’s head.

“No she did not, Brienne…” Jaime scoffed as he furrowed his eyebrows at Arianne. 

“It looks better on me…” Arianne countered. 

Brienne grabbed Arianne’s hand and put her other arm around Jaime’s waist. “Come on, you two idiots,” Brienne said as they ambled over to say goodbye to the newlyweds.

********************

Brienne held tightly to Jaime’s hand as they drove through the night. The moon was full and luminous in the cloudless night. They were speeding up the old Rosby road, now known as the Blackwater scenic highway, in Jaime’s truck that had been sitting in the Keep’s car park. They’d past the sprawling suburbs and were now in the countryside. Only small dots of farms and villages were to be seen in this part of the rural Crownlands. The waves of the bay undulated choppily with flashes of moonlight reflecting on the inky surface. They didn’t pass many cars heading back into the city as if the Gods set aside this night just for them. Behind the car was blackness and only sounds that could be heard were the truck's engine and bay crashing against the cliffs. It was a perfect night. 

She rolled her head from facing the passenger window to look at Jaime’s perfect profile. His previously clean shaven jaws, now had flecks of silver and gold stubble. His buzzed hair almost glowed in the moonlight. He looked ethereal.

His left hand was gripping the steering wheel. His hands were rough and veined. He had hands that had worked hard his entire life. Jaime sensed she was watching him. He smirked and squeezed Brienne’s hand.

“Where are you taking me?” Brienne asked.

“To my...our secret hideaway. Near Rosby”, Jaime answered.

“What’s near Rosby?” Brienne asked.

“A cottage. I hope you like it. It’s a little slice of heaven. Away from the noise and smog of the city. No one for miles around”, he smiled.

Brienne smiled at Jaime’s profile. “It sounds lovely, but I don’t have any clothes. And Rosby is just a hamlet. I’m sure I can’t find anything there in my size,” she said.

“You can just stay naked,” Jaime said huskily and glanced over at Brienne. Their eyes met and Brienne bit her lip. 

“Eyes on the road, General,” Brienne croaked. Jaime chuckled as he turned to the highway. He lifted their hands and kissed Brienne’s knuckles.

“Your sister...she helped me get a bag packed for you,” Jaime glanced at Brienne. “It’s in the back.”

Brienne eyebrows knitted. “Huh?”

“She had her assistant go to your place and pack for you”, Jaime replied with a shrug. “Your sister has an assistant?”

Brienne snickered. “She’s had one for a couple of years. I didn’t know Ari brought her to King’s Landing,” she answered. “Ari’s going to be famous.”

“Yeah?” Jaime asked. 

Brienne’s eyes widened. “I really can’t say anything, but she has a huge project coming up.”

Jaime turned to her briefly with a pout. “You can’t even tell me?”

“She signed an NDA. She shouldn’t have told me. So no, I can’t tell you, General.” Brienne pouted back. 

“Wench,” Jaime purred back. 

****************

A little slice of heaven was an understatement. The cottage was on acres of cordgrass. The structure was a quarter mile from the Blackwater, so the sound of the bay was like a constant lullaby. The salty air was like a balm. Brienne almost broke down in tears. It reminded her of home. Tarth.

__As for the cottage itself, that was a misnomer. It was huge and open with a fairly high ceiling. There were two bedrooms in the loft with an en suite bathroom attached to the master._ _

__Brienne suddenly felt shy as she felt Jaime’s eyes on her._ _

__“I’ll just…” she trailed off._ _

__“Make yourself comfortable,” Jaime finished for her._ _

__She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her lipstick was long gone. Her mascara was clumped on her lashes. Her hair looked like a nest. There was a stain on her dress, right at her cleavage._ _

__She reached up and started undoing the elaborate updo. She must have sighed loudly as Jaime came into the bathroom with a sheepish look on his face._ _

__“Are you alright?” he asked._ _

__She nodded while continuing to pull out hair pins. As she snapped off a whole tendril that framed her face, Jaime’s eyebrows raised._ _

__“You Tarth girls and your weaves…” Jaime laughed._ _

__Brienne smiled and looked at him in the mirror. “We all had pieces in our hair. Even Arya. Ari just happened to have on a whole lace front wig.”_ _

__Jaime stood behind Brienne and raised his hands toward Brienne’s hair. She pointed to another piece. “It snaps off, near the root.”_ _

__Jaime reached around Brienne as he laid the hair extension on the vanity. Then he attacked Brienne’s neck with hot kisses._ _

__Brienne moaned as she reached around and cupped the back of Jaime’s head. “I...I…want to take all of this makeup and stuff off… feel more like myself…”_ _

__Jaime stopped and put his head on her shoulder and looked into her eyes._ _

__“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked again._ _

__“Yes. It’s just all this dolling up...this is Ari. It’s Sansa. Even Arya sometimes. It’s not me. I feel foolish. Red looks horrible on me. But it’s for Sans…” Brienne stopped._ _

__“I think you look lovely”, Jaime interrupted. “Especially in our house colors. However”, he tilted his head, “I bet blue is your color. Make those gorgeous eyes pop.” Jaime looked down into the bag Ari had had packed for Brienne and saw a box that said ‘Makeup Remover’. He put the box onto the vanity and stepped around Brienne to sit on the vanity and pulled her in between his legs. He pulled out a wipe and began wiping the makeup off of Brienne’s face._ _

__“But I want to see my Wench. Her pale lashes. Her creamy skin. Her cute freckles. Her pink, pouty lips…” Jaime whispered as he wiped. Soon her face was clear of any cosmetics._ _

__Brienne felt her heart race as Jaime tended to her. She reached up to remove an earring and Jaime shook his head. He gently pulled the clip-on earring off and then the other. Then he leaned in a suckle on a red and irritated earlobe. Brienne wrapped her arms around Jaime's waist and shuddered in anticipation. He stroked her hair back from her face. “There she is”, he whispered._ _

__Brienne bit her lip and Jaime’s eyes darkened. He pulled Brienne flush against him and attacked her neck again. As Jaime nibbled and sucked on Brienne’s long neck, she felt his fingers at the clasp of the halter strap on the back of her neck. Soon, the straps fell to the front of her dress. Jaime’s hands roamed her bare back as his lips finally met hers._ _

__Jaime groaned in the heat of Brienne’s mouth as she opened herself to him. His tongue plunged in forcefully and he angled his head to probe deeper. Brienne sucked on his tongue as she pressed her mouth harder against his. Jaime grunted and he groped at her ass pulling her impossibly closer as he ground his engorged cock into her pubic bone._ _

__He unzipped her dress and leaned back with an expression so lustful, Brienne could have peaked then and there. He pulled down the front of her dress to reveal Brienne only had on adhesive bra tape._ _

__“Fuck fuck fuck Brienne,” Jaime moaned as he stared her bosom. He licked his lips as his eyes flickered up to hers. Then he slowly began to peel the tape away from both breasts with an almost wild look in his eye. When the tape reached her stiff nipples, he pulled it away even slower._ _

__The feeling sent sparks of pleasure down to her core which was by now throbbing. Brienne threw her head back. “Don’t stop”, she hissed. Jaime buried his head in Brienne’s chest and kissed between her breasts while pushing her dress to the floor._ _

__Jaime put a finger in the top of her thong underwear, then pulled the lingerie over her bottom and let it join the dress on the floor. He picked Brienne up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around Jaime as he carried her toward the bed._ _

__The master bedroom glowed with the warmth and soft light of a fire roaring in the hearth._ _

__Brienne smirked. “Cold, my Lord?” she asked with a posh accent._ _

__Jaime shook his head as he laid her gently on the king sized bed. “Ambiance. Is it working, my Lady?” he responded in an equally posh accent._ _

Brienne’s darkening gaze gave him his answer. Jaime beheld the naked woman in his bed. _Long. Lean. Lovely. Yes, she’s at her best just like this. Natural. She doesn’t need any accoutrement_ , he thought. 

__“You take my breath away”, Jaime murmured. Brienne licked her bottom lip wantonly and sat up to grab at his pants._ _

__Jaime gently swatted away her hands. “No, let me worship you tonight. Just lie back and relax”, he whispered. Brienne pouted petulantly but laid back down. Jaime smirked at her._ _

__He held her gaze as he quickly disrobed. His cock stood erect. He crawled on top of her. “Let me take care of you,” Jaime's voice rumbled. Brienne felt it as much as she heard it._ _

__She cupped his chiseled jaws and pulled his face down to her waiting lips. His lips were soft and supple, yet insistent. Brienne immediately deepened the kiss as her tongue begged for entry into his mouth. Jaime parted his lips and Brienne sucked at his tongue as if she was trying to swallow him down into her very soul. Jaime keened as their faces angled in counterpoint to each other to get even closer. Even deeper._ _

__Brienne broke away with a large gulp of air. Jaime attached his mouth to her throat. He aimed to mark her everywhere. He nibbled, peck, bit and sucked his way down to her breasts. Her nipples were pert and inviting. Jaime swirled his tongue around one as he pinched the other._ _

__Brienne moaned and tugged Jaime closer to her heaving bosom. Jaime took a nipple between his teeth and bit gently. Brienne moaned again and arched her back._ _

__“More, please…” Brienne groaned._ _

__“I love your tits. So perky, Wench…” Jaime said as he sucked the pebbled bud deep into his mouth. He released the nipple with a pop. Then he pounced on the other. And back and forth he went until Brienne’s whole body began to shake._ _

__“Ohhh, Jaime. Yes…” Brienne screamed._ _

__Jaime’s eyes widened. “Did you come...just from…”_ _

__Brienne caught her breath. “Oh...almost…” Jaime didn’t give her a chance to answer. He flattered his tongue and made a long swipe down her torso. Nudging her legs apart, continued his assault. He spread apart her folds with two fingers while his flat tongue tasted her sticky sweetness._ _

__“Fuck, your pussy tastes…” he licked, “soooo…” he swirled his tongue at her opening, “damn good,” he growled. Brienne shuddered._ _

__He set up on an elbow, flicked his finger at her wet cunt and brought that finger up to Brienne’s gaping mouth. She sucked his finger with a feral look in her eyes._ _

__“See...such a sweet pussy,” Jaime grunted before he dove back into her cunt. He latched his lips onto her center of pleasure and feasted._ _

__Brienne clutched at Jaime’s near non-existent mane and he chuckled. Brienne both giggled and moaned. Her laughter ceased when Jaime pushed a thick middle finger inside her and sucked her clit mercilessly. When he bent his digit and twisted it to and fro inside her, Brienne felt the tension in her core tightening. She felt as if she was being shot off into space on a rocket ship, the gravity and expectation pulling at her every cell. Tighter and tighter until she cried out as a sharp pang of pleasure exploded inside her, starting at her cunt and flowed out to every part of her. Then she was weightless, floating above Planetos in a state of rapture and the only sound she heard was her racing heartbeat._ _

__She slowly descended as Jaime’s stumble tickled at her inner thighs._ _

__“...Fuck, Wench”, he purred over and over. She felt drenched between her legs._ _

__Brienne could only sigh. She noticed Jaime’s eyes were black as he moved up her body._ _

__“You are incredible,” Jaime muttered as he teased her opening with the head of his cock. He gave her a dirty kiss, all tongue and musky scent. Then he pressed forward slowly._ _

__Brienne gasped when his huge member was fully sheathed inside of her. She wrapped her legs around calves and clutched his ass as he began to move in slow, grinding circles. Her clit was still swollen and sensitive, so every arc of his movements sent a jolt of pleasure through her. His chest hair scratched her tender nipples. And this beautiful, kind and strong man stared into her eyes as he made love to her._ _

__“You are so incredible”, he whispered again. “And I am so lucky…”_ _

__Brienne licked his bottom lip and cut in. “I’m the lucky one.”_ _

__Jaime gave a harder thrust. Brienne gasped. He leaned in and whispered, “You. Just. Squirt. All. Over. Me…” Another hard thrust and Brienne gasped again. “Oh, I think I’m the lucky one, Wench.”_ _

__Brienne nipped at his neck. He grunted. She ground out, “That’s never ever happened to me, soooo…” A snap of Jaime’s hips made Brienne yell. “Oooooo….it’s not a competition, ohhhhh...unless you want it to be, General.”_ _

__Jaime gazed at her with an expression so raw, it scared her a bit. Jaime smirked as he hooked her legs under his arms. “Is that’s challenge, Wench? Because I’ve wanted to fuck you senseless…since I first saw your picture.”_ _

__And then he showed her. In and out. Over and over. Hard and harder still. Ecstasy and a prick of pain. She could only dig her nails into his shoulders and shriek at each punishing thrust. It was as if he was trying to infuse himself into her. And the things he grunted in her ear._ _

__“I fantasized all the ways I would fuck you...make you come all over me like rain...”_ _

__“I could spread your honey on my toast...you taste soooo fucking good…”_ _

__“I've been watching you alllll day in that sexy dress. But nothing compares to you like this..._ _

__“You’re mine, Brienne. Say it…”_ _

__Brienne felt like she was going to combust. “I’m yours, Jaime...”_ _

__Jaime’s rhythm became erratic. Brienne used her body weight and strength to flip them over._ _

__Jaime looked at her surprised. She raised an eyebrow as she rolled her hips. “I’m strong enough.”_ _

__Jaime sat up and kissed Brienne’s throat, collarbones and breasts as she rode him. The only sound to be heard were the wetness of their bodies meeting and their grunts, groans and moans. From rolling her hips to bouncing wildly up and down on his cock, Brienne showed she could give as much as she took. Jaime felt himself on the precipice again. Jaime pressed the pad of two fingers and teased her clit._ _

__Brienne threw her head back as she felt the tension build again. She laughed at the sheer joy of their coupling. At the pleasure they gave each other._ _

__She fell over the cliff’s edge and held Jaime’s hand as he joined her. She felt his seed shoot hot and thick inside her. Trembling and relaxed, she collapsed against Jaime’s shoulder as he leaned against hers._ _

__After a few minutes, Jaime laid flat and pulled Brienne’s head down to rest on his chest. When their sweaty bodies cooled, he covered Brienne and himself._ _

__Jaime shifted so Brienne could see his face. “I don’t know what the future holds, I just know I want you in it. I’ll always work to make us work”, he said earnestly._ _

__Brienne kissed him. “I know I’ll get scared and retreat sometimes. But l’ll never walk away. I’ll never let go.”_ _

__He held her tight and kissed her hair. They quickly drifted off to sleep serenaded by the sound of the waves._ _

__********************_ _

__The gulls woke them with their call. Sunlight kissed Brienne’s eyelids as she felt Jaime kiss the nape of her neck._ _

__She turned around to face him._ _

__His face split into a grin. With a voice rough with sleep, he greeted her. “Good morning, Wife.”_ _

__Brienne grinned back, “Good morning, Husband.” She leaned in for a kiss._ _


	7. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was wrong. The epilogue is after this chapter. This where the self-arranged marriage is revealed. Or is it love at first sight. I don’t know. I do know it’s fluffy, fluffifity fluff. No more smut, but I had to end the story as it revealed itself in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey is WAY out of character. Instead of being an irredeemable psychopath, he’s more of a former juvenile delinquent. Instead of doing time in a juvenile facility, he was sent to a second chance program ran by Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell in the Reach. The program is a cross between a reform school and a kibbutz. Between the hard work and discipline and meeting Margaery Tyrell, Joffrey changed his life for the better.
> 
> The slap actually happened to me. My niece was a wild toddler, now she’s a mother.

Brienne and Jaime approached the door of the cottage. He could hear the loud goings on inside. He looked at half a dozen cars parked at the rear of his home and sighed. 

“I’d rather it be just us two tonight,” Jaime snuck a kiss on the back of Brienne’s neck. 

She yelped and smacked him on the ass. Then scowled at him. “Your family is happy you are home and they want to celebrate with you. Don’t tell me you are going to become a hermit in your retirement like some crotchety old man.” 

Jaime looked at Brienne lustily and grabbed her around the waist. “There’s nothing old about me. Let me show your crotch….” 

Brienne kissed her husband as she wrapped her hands around his neck. “Welcome home, General,” she purred.

“Let’s slip away just a bit, Sweetling. A quickie…” Jaime suggested while waggling his eyebrows.

The door flew open and Arya’s little wild ones ran past. GJ, the middle child, stopped, turned and ran back to jump into Jaime’s arms.

“Uncle Jaime!” GJ shouted. 

“Hey, big man!” Jaime smiled at the boy. “Gods, you are getting heavy.”

GJ beamed as he loved his great uncle. “Daddy says I’m going to be bigger than even Grandpa.” 

Shy Lyanna ran back, nearly dragging her baby brother, Ned. “You’re here. Mama said you were going to leave us hanging.” She wrapped an arm around her great uncle. 

Jaime smirked at Brienne. “Hi, sweetheart,” he said to Lyanna. “You look more and more like your aunt each day.” Jaime put down GJ and picked up Ned. 

“Hey, Dude. Look at you.” Jaime said to the 3 year old. 

“Hi, Unc Jaime,” the tot replied and then slapped Jaime. Hard.

“Ned!” GJ hollered. “Mama and Daddy told you to stop doing that. Sorry Uncle Jaime, Ned’s not housebroken.”

Jaime only laughed. “Boy, you are just like your Mother,” said to Ned as he stepped into his home.

*******************

The decorations were kept to a minimum as Jaime liked simplicity. There were only two banners. One said “Welcome Home” and the other said “Happy Retirement”. But there was lots of food and even more liquor. 

Joffrey and Margaery drove up from Highgarden with their infant daughter, Megan. Little Meg was being passed from person to person. She was a beautiful child with cocoa brown hair and bright green eyes with a sunny smile and feisty disposition. Cersei, of course, proudly held the babe most of the time. 

When all had arrived, Jaime and Brienne stood amongst their family and friends. Jaime tapped a wine glass to gain everyone’s attention.

“Thank you all for celebrating with me as I start this new chapter of my life. I really look forward to being around to see these little ones grow up. I missed those years with Joff, Myrcy and Tomcat. It makes me a little sad”, Jaime said.

Tommen was engrossed in his phone, yet raised his head when his nickname was spoken.

“But we have happy news…”Jaime grabbed Brienne’s hand. 

Sansa clapped her hands excitedly. Tyrion sat on the edge of his seat. 

“...Well, more like an announcement,” Brienne corrected.

“You’re getting married!” Sansa blurted out.

Brienne shook her head.

Cersei bounced little Meg on her knee. “Wrong, wrong, wrong,” she singsonged. Jaime laughed at his sister.

“Pregnant?!” Arya shouted. Gendry nodded confidently.

“Uh, back up a bit,” Brienne said wide eyed.

“We’re married,” Jaime confirmed.

Margaery looked at Joffrey, then Myrcella. “Wait, I know I’m a bit sleep deprived, but you just denied you’re getting married, right?”

“We’re already married,” Brienne reinforced.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Sansa exclaimed. Then she covered her mouth as she looked at the babe who was staring down her throat at her outburst. “Sorry, Margy. Sorry, Joff. Didn’t mean to curse in front of the babe.”

Margaery waved her off. “ You know who her great-grandmother is. Meg will be able to curse in High Valyrian, Dothraki…”

Joff smirked, “...the Old Tongue,” he chuckled.

Tyrion interrupted his nephew. “When? Where?”

Jaime and Brienne smiled at each other. Jaime spoke for them. “In Aegon’s Sept. The same day you guys got married.”

Tyrion narrowed his eyes. “After the reception?”

“Before the reception and after the ceremony,” Jaime replied. 

Arya guffawed. “You sneaky bastards...” she gleefully said. 

Sansa looked a little hurt. “Why didn’t you say anything? At the reception?”

Brienne pursed her lips. “It was you and Tyrion’s day.”

Jaime pretended to hold a mic. “Family and friends, Ty and Sansa are a great couple. But I’d like to announce that I just got hitched today, too. Brienne, honey, stand up…”. Then he mock choked his own neck. “That is Selwyn choking the…”. he looked at little Meg who was giggling at his animated antics, “poop out of me. Plus, Tywin. Enough said.”

Tyrion nodded and grimaced. “A Lannister doesn’t elope like he’s gotten some girl in the family way, blah, blah, blah, bull...poop” he imitated his father’s voice.

“...And then leave Brienne to face his crap alone. No sir,” Jaime agreed. 

Cersei winced. “I would like to be there when you tell him. I can slip in my news about me and Robert. We can give him a two fer.” Cersei and Robert had finally decided to divorce.

Arya spoke up, “ What about Uncle Selwyn?”

“He already knows,” Brienne piped up. “Jaime flew me out to visit him every other weekend. Dad was like, ‘the tickets have to be getting expensive’. Like an idiot, I told him the Army covers the cost. Dad said, ‘But that’s only for parents and spouses.’” Brienne rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

Cersei guffawed. “Brienne dear, you need to learn how to prevaricate.”

Jaime said, “No, she doesn’t. She’s perfect.” He wrapped his arm around his wife.

Gendry sat next to his wife and asked, “Who else knew?”

Cersei looked at her stepson and smiled smugly, “Me.”

“You told her and not me?” Tyrion asked Jaime, sounding a bit hurt.

“He didn’t tell me, Ty”, Cersei explained.

Margaery stood and picked up Meg who had begun to fuss a bit. “Okay, so how did you find out, Cersei?” Margaery asked her good mother.

Cersei and Jaime locked eyes. Joffrey and Tyrion said at the same time, “They’re twins.”

Sansa suddenly jumped up. “Our anniversaries are the same day. Oh, the parties we’ll have….”

Jaime leaned into Brienne’s ear and stage whispered, “Spectacle...”

“Oh, sod off, Jaime”, Sansa smirked and then laughed. “You wouldn’t have met your wife, if it weren’t for my spectacular party throwing.” Tyrion added in sotte voce, “and scheming.”

Jaime said, “I don’t know, Sansa. Somehow, I think I would have found her whether our families were connected or not.” Jaime beamed at Brienne, then gently kissed her lips to “aaaawwwssss” from their family. 

When their lips broke apart, Brienne said, “I love you, Jaime.”

“I love you, Brienne”, Jaime said back.

Tommen finally raised his head from his phone and looked at Jaime, “So, who else knows? I mean, I am sure you and Aunt Brienne want to tell everyone yourself. How are you going to do that? I can create a vlog and send out the links…”

Jaime nodded his head slowly, “that’s not a bad idea, Tomcat. Let’s talk later. Brienne?”

Brienne smiled at Tommen, “It’s a great idea. So everyone will know at the same time.”

“Yeah and Aunt Genna can’t box our ears since we won’t be there in person,” Jaime winced.

Tyrion, Cersei and Joffrey winced with him. Joffrey even shuddered. “I had a flashback, Babe”, he told Margaery who looked at him with amusement.

Brienne chuckled, then said, “My sister knows and I think that’s it.”

Cersei spoke up, “How’s Ari? Where is she?”

Brienne grinned, “She’s great. She’s working up North.” Brienne opened another bottle of wine and raised it high.

She turned to her family, “To love…”

“To love….” they exclaimed in reply.


	8. Epilogue - Three Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. Thanks to everyone who read and probably cringed at the smut. But I like this AU. It made me happy while dealing with the craziness of our times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Mummer award is like an Oscar or BAFTA
> 
> Ser Lady is the moniker modern Westerosi (and the rest of the world) call Ser Brienne of Tarth. 
> 
> The third and last section of this chapter is a supposed to be the text of a magazine article. Yes, the article gives full names. Let’s pretend Westeros is a place where creeps don’t exist.
> 
> I finished this late at night, so please forgive any mistakes

“Arianne Tarth…”

The applause was deafening. Arianne felt like she was suspended in time and everyone around her was moving at a different speed. She could feel her blood rushing through her ears. She couldn’t move. She felt a hand tugging at hers, pulling her up. She looked up into the warm, brown eyes and joyous face of Podrick Payne.

She met Pod at the studio where she was recording her voice overs for the film. Pod was a singer and score arranger for the project. They struck up a conversation while waiting for their studio time. Pod had been a student of Brienne’s during her first year of teaching at King’s Landing School of Arts. He was a senior majoring in voice and needed to take an elective to graduate. He thought Ms. Tarth’s beginning modern dance class would be an easy A. He was wrong.

Arianne and Pod became fast friends and eventual lovers. Pod seemed to want more. But Arianne still had fears of getting too close and losing too much. She knew at some point, she’d had to visit her old psychologist to deal with those fears. She didn’t want to lose Pod’s friendship or the easy intimacy they shared. But that was a problem for another day. 

She let Pod pull her to her feet. He kissed her soundly on the lips. “You won, Ari! You won!” Then Arianne was catapulted into real time. She felt tears streaming down her face as she moved past Pod and headed to the stage.

The announcer chronicled Arianne’s achievement as she made her way down the aisle: “This is the first Mummer for Ms. Tarth. Her portrayal of Ser Brienne of Tarth in the historical drama ‘Lady, Warrior, Knight’ has been described as both sublime and accessible. This is her first starring role in a major motion picture.”

Arianne reached the stage and was handed the Mummer award. She stood at the podium and silently sobbed. She looked out at Pod and his wide grin gave her strength.

Arianne exhaled loudly. A young, female voice rang out from the balcony, “I LOVE YOU, ARI!”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Arianne replied, her voice still shaky.

“I didn’t prepare a speech. I didn’t think I’d win”, Arianne started as her acting peers chuckled at her self-deprecating remark.

Arianne exhaled. “First, I’d like to thank the Mummer’s Guild for this unfathomable honor. To the lovely and talented and legendary women I was nominated with, I am so deeply honored to be even mentioned alongside your names. I...am overwhelmed and in shock.” 

“Um, so first I need to thank Ms. Olenna and Rose Road Productions. You and Mace believed in me and trusted me to breathe life into Ser Brienne’s so important and incredible story. Tormund “Wild Man” Giantsbane, you are the best director in the world. Thank you for your guidance. Arya and Gendry, thank you for whipping me into shape and teaching me how to fight. I love you crazy kids. Kiss your babies for me. My assistant, Jeyne, you’re the real MVP. AJ Marbrand….”

At Arianne's mention of her co-star who played Ser Jaime Lannister in the film, the audience erupted in applause and catcalls. She smiled at the crowd.

“...AJ Marbrand, you taught me so much about the craft. You taught me how to take my pain…” Arianne's voice cracked at that. “You taught me how to take my pain and my loss and turn it into something beautiful. Thank you and I’ll always be grateful for your friendship.”

A tear slid down Arianne's cheek. “To Mama, Galladon and my Alysanne...thank you for watching over me. I miss you all soooo much. To Daddy, I love you and thank you for being the wind beneath my wings. See, I told you that this modeling thing would turn into something…”. Chuckles broke out in the audience. “To my extended family and friends, thank you for your support and for tolerating my too-much-ness. To my Pod....” she simply smiled at him and blew a kiss.

“And to my Sissy…” A sob escaped Arianne’s lips, but she reigned in her tears. “To my big sister and my best friend. My confidante and protector. My guiding star and my biggest cheerleader. Words can’t express how much I love you and how much I appreciate everything you have done and continue to do for me. This award is as much yours as it is mine. Now, you and Jay can put the twins to bed. Give the boys a kiss from Auntie.”

“Last, but most certainly not least, I want to honor Ser Brienne of Tarth…” Arianne pauses as the audience goes wild. “She truly was a lady, a warrior and a knight. She is such a legend, isn’t she? THE symbol of the Westerosi women’s rights movement. But working on this project, I got to see the woman underneath the armor. She experienced some tough breaks. She lost the only man she ever loved. She had loads of insecurities. But she never gave up. She never lost her dignity. She never lost her way. Even through loneliness and grief, she didn’t let it consume her. I would leave you all with her example of how to rise above whatever that seeks to dim your light. Whoever tells you you aren’t good enough. Whoever tells you the way you are isn’t the right way to be. Whenever life throws you a curve. Rise above it with dignity and honor. And never, ever stop fighting. Thank you and Gods blessings on you all.”

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. Pod’s hand in hers was the only thing keeping her grounded. She couldn’t stop smiling.

********************

“How do you follow this up, Ari? I mean you win a Mummer for Best Actress on your first big role...” a young reporter asked.

“One foot in front of the other. One day at a time. I’ve learned to be present and not get too far ahead. I’m enjoying this honor right now. I mean I’m looking at scripts, but I just want to enjoy this moment,” Arianne answered honestly.

“Arianne, is it true you got the role of Ser Brienne because you are a descendant of hers?” a skinny, bald report asked.

“I don’t think so. You’d need to ask the casting director and producers.” Arianne snarked.

The reporter looked embarrassed. He shook his head. “No, what I mean is you obviously resemble her likeness…”

Arianne laughed, “Oh, well...If you think I resemble Ser Lady, then you should see my sister, Brienne…”. 

There was a collective gasp in the press room. Then the energy in the room shifted. It was like the potential electricity in the air right before a storm. The reporters looked at one another like a pack of bloodhounds about to chase a scent.

 _Oh fuck, what did I do_ , Arianne thought.

********************

The Reach Magazine - The Incredible Coincidences of Arianne Tarth’s Life

...No one could really believe ingenue Arianne Tarth’s slip up about her elder sister’s resemblance to Westerosi legend and founding mother, Ser Brienne of Tarth. Firstly, it was already an incredible story that the actor and her family were descendants of the first woman Knight of the historical Seven Kingdoms. Not direct descendants, as Ser Lady died without issue. Ser Lady’s uncle, Endrew of Tarth, had a child out of wedlock as an older man. His son, the very handsome (we all stared down his portrait in our textbooks - I know I did) Ser Duncan of Tarth, was legitimized and became the heir to Tarth and an important player in the reconstructing Stormlands. Arianne and her family are descendants from Ser Duncan. 

But when Arianne sister’s stepped into the room, I almost fell off my chair. And her sister introduced herself as Brienne. Brienne Tarth-Lannister. Yes, you read that correctly. Her husband’s given name? Jaime, yes Jaime Lannister - who is a retired Army general. However, modern Jaime is a descendant from Lannisport Lannisters (cousins to “the Rock” Lannisters) who took Casterly Rock after the death of Lord Hand Tyrion Lannister, who also died without issue. But I was still half afraid I had time travelled back to the violent Targaryen era. I am no warrior.

Brienne laughed at my comment and said, “I’m not a warrior either. So, I think you’re safe.”

Arianne said while looking at her sister with obvious admiration, “But she’s got a mean right hook.”

The coincidences get even crazier, but I cannot release any other names since we don’t have permission from those parties. Just know that my mind was/is blown.

From there, we talked about the renewed interest in not only Ser Lady’s life and her impact on the modern era; but all of our foremothers - from the Queens to the smallfolk. 

Our conversation ended on a discussion about a bit of controversy. Some scholars are beginning to believe that Ser Duncan of Tarth may have actually been Ser Lady’s child sired by Ser Jaime Lannister. The timing of his birth would have been about right. The modern Tarths have actually (and begrudgingly) given permission to have Ser Lady’s personal effects respectfully tested for any DNA samples. Ser Lady’s effects are currently archived in the Westerosi National Archives. The family has already provided samples for comparison.

The sisters were split on their feelings about the matter. Brienne felt the continent should know about this part of Ser Lady’s life - if she was Ser Duncan’s mother. She thought it would end some of the unhealthy aura about her - that she just was some robot who did her duty, served others and that was that. 

“People will know that even though Ser Lady was awesome and incredible, she was a real woman,” Brienne said thoughtfully.

Arianne seemed a bit more protective of Ser Lady’s legacy. It made sense. She got to inhabit Ser Lady’s spirit for several moons. 

“I don’t know. I think if she wanted the secret out, she would have told us in her journals. I mean having the dead Kingslayer’s bastard would not have been easy for either of them [Ser Lady or Ser Duncan]. But maybe Ser Duncan knew and was told to keep it a secret. They obviously saw each other on Tarth and King’s Landing.”

Then Arianne smiled cheekily. “But ultimately, I’m just as curious as everyone else is.”

The results have not been released at the time of this publication.


End file.
